Catching Petals
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Theres a saying that foes do not exist; Mearly Rivarly. Maybe thats what happened when Tomoe and Nanami; Ex Best friends keep up their charades in Trying to outdo each other. But their friends and Tomoe's Brothers see it in a different light, Only what will they do when they learn about their past demons?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Catching Petals~**_

* * *

 _ **By: Foxes-Rock**_

 _ **Summary:**_

* * *

 _ **Theres a saying that foes do not exist; Mearly Rivarly. Maybe thats what happened when Tomoe and Nanami; Ex Best friends keep up their charades in Trying to outdo each other. But their friends and Tomoe's Brothers see it in a different light, Only what will they do when they learn about their past demons?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: 1**_

* * *

Through all this time I have wondered many a think when it comes to friendship and being there for someone. Maybe its because I was never really that good at it and took everything on my own. I chose to be the lone wolf int he pack and I had decided that from the beginning.

I didn't expect her to move in next door, Me and my brothers were stubbornlly annoyed at my fathers attempt of play dates and what not; But with my lone prsonaitly... It didn't seem to fit with 'Her.'

She would bother me, prod at me and always seem to try to get up in my space, until I was forced to speak to her in a kind manner by my own father- such a traitor he was. We evenutally became friends and me and my brothers welcomed her whenever she decided to come.

But something happened and even though to this day I don't understand WHAT happened, ur friendship; me and that girls friendship snapped at the very seams and now I can't stand it when she comes.

Sadly through all the years she still comes, she still bothers us and I myself would be better off in another room; I stll have yet to figure out what made her snap that day and honesty I don't care.

She pisses me off to highest bitter, but that was when we were little.. and this is now.'

This is now.

* * *

A white haired teen blankly looked at the roof, his eyes searching for some good reason to stay in his room; and he had many. His violet eyes searched the roof for an answer hidden in the white paint and for some reason he could find none.

Not a one.'

His ears pinned, given he was a kitsune teenager in a house that was run by a god. Or should he say his birth father, Mikage. His mother was out on business and his adoptive brothers ( Or at least thats what his father called them even though they didn't live there. ) Whre probably getting ready that very minute..

That very minute,

For some Bozo to walk through the door. The Bozo had long brown hair and brown eyes, It was a she and SHE Was shorted then him in comparsion. She wore a skirt most of the time and a tank top the other rest of the time. She also wore those annoying socks that slid down your leg if you didn't keep pulling them up.'

She liked to bounce around and at one point in their childhood lives.. One point. They were pretty close; and then something seemed to block them and their friendship turned from well, friends to absolute compeition.'

He wasn't in the mood to compete tonight'

The teen grumbeld, crossed his arms and refused to leave his bed before the door came open and a tall man with glasses stared at the boy and blinked slightly.. he paused, looked around the dull room then back at his son before arching his brow and propping his hands on his hips.'

" Tomoe, Why don't you look ready for Nanami-Chans visit?" he arched his brow but earned a loud scoff from his son who turned his back on him and huffed slightly, he seemed rather annoyed and the man had to admit this had been going on ever since they were youngr.'

"She can go and drown in a puddle for all I care. Shes so clumbsy watch her actually do it." he muttered, his broad back to his father who just blinked and then sighd out gently...

" Your going to see her.

" I'd rather gargle salt water, Or better yet Nails.' Tomoe mummered and huffed darkly, his tail slightly started to hit the dark blue blankets under him in annoyance, Mikage sighed out t this and then bit his lip as he approached the fox, only-

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tomoe snapped as the man grabbed his leg and trid to drag him out of the bed in which he was fully planted in. Only Tomoe had another idea he grabbed the bed posts and tried his best to not be dragged off, Only his claws dug through the wood and made him slip...

Thats when Mikage dragged him down the hall and Tomoe cursed and screamed at him, when they got to the stairs he yelped and screamed As Mikage did his best not to hurt him but still get him downstairs; when he managed Tomoe hissed darkly and went to run back upstairs until Kurama came and blocked the way.

" Uh-Uh Tomoe.' he muttered and sighed out weakly. This was Kurama, he was a red head with to much Ego; and he was also like a brother to Tomoe.' Then there was-

" TOMOE-KUN!" Tomoe grunted when a white haired boy hugged him and snickered slightly at how frazzled he was at the moment. Mizuki was a white haired teenw ith bright green slitted eyes.

Tomoe mumbled something under his breathe and shoved the nsake off of him; he shivered from the thought of having to see ' her' At the moment.' He didn't want to see her. When he was younger maybe, but now he wanted nothing to do with the brown haired girl that had once been his best friend.

He often wondered what drove their friendship tp teh side but then he realized deep down that maybe he just truly didn't care. He huffed slightly and crossed his arms, his tail flicked about and his father seemed to be wearing one of his stupid aprons as he set out things for all of them to eat.' The fox sighed out weakly and almost twitched when the large white door started to be knocked on.

Joy..

He turned to leave before Kuraa caught him by the shoulder and sighed out weakly s Mizuki flung the door open and laughed happily.. Only he glomped the female at the door and nuzled her gently.

" OH NANAMI-CHAN! ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE SEEN YOU!" He bellowed and giggled as he nuzzled her slightly. urama however twitched and pulled the overly excited boy from her and tutted slightly,

" Don't nuzzled her like that pervert.' his breathe out in a weak mumble before a brown haired female walked in and grinned. Her lips pulling into a smile.

Now many people would find her cute, irresistable, maybe even the kindest thing you would ever meet. With her long broan hair and gentle curls, her bright brown eyes and then way her mouth was soft and never chapped. The way she dressed was always so childish and despite everything everyone found her the sweet Nanami-Chan in the horrible world around them.

But Tomoe twitched when he saw her..

She was wearing a beanie a necklace with a fox pin on it... probably as mockery to him. When striped blue and white stockings that reached her mid-thigh. She wore a nazy blue jacket and a white shirt with a full out dark blue navy skirt. She looked like a stupid sailor...

Tomoe stared blankly and huffed darkly. Nanami however giggled slightly and hugged Mizuki with a slight smile, her lips pulled into a cute pout and she almost beamed.

" I missed you guys so much!" She beamed happily " Going to my aunts so far away was so horrible!" She whined but slightly put her bag down on a hook and then grinned as she popped off her black flats Her brown hair shifting as she leaned down to do so.

Kurama grinned and smiled brightly,

" Well we did miss you! You've gotten bigger.' He smiled and gestured to her height difference. She then nodded and smiled brightly,

" I left a girl and came back a woman!" She beamed as Tomoe stared blankly, his eye twitching darkly. Did this idiot even know what came out of her mouth sometimes? What she just said didn't give him the right idea about what she had been doing up north. He rolled his eyes before the girl paused and saw his eyes flash her a dark look.

His violet eyes showed off a small sense of malice and she was reminded slightly of how he always acted at times like this. EVer since they were small and something split them up... Of course she knew what it was right from the start.

She started to like him.'

And that was a big mistake... It was a big mistake to actually like someone as hard.. and harsh as Tomoe-Mikage. So she gave up, and ended up going to her aunts to calm down her heart and how she felt about him. She had no feelings towards Tomoe-Mikage anymore.

And she was going to keep it that way. Instead she was just going to try to be... kinder to him; even though they were known for their fights and rivalry. They're loud rivalry that made the parents laugh or roll their eyes.

Oi.'

" Hello Furball.' She smirked and then mentally sighed out... Nope.. She just couldn't do it.. She couldn't look at him with happy eyes and go, ' Hello Tomoe-kun! Its great to see you, how is your honor roll at school; ohhh nooo.. She just had to call him... To call him,

' Furball.'

Tomoe however twitched, and she saw the anger and annoyance well up in his eyes. He then huffed darkly, his purple eyes seemed to flame up and she almost found herself laughing at his reaction. Was she really this horrible?

" Hello.. dingbat.' He snapped and she felt her eyes grwo wide with shock.

" I'm not the one that sucks at English!

" YOU DO AT MATH!" Tomoe snapped and seethed, his clawed hands clenching and his claws almost injected into his hands and palms like little needles. Which was something he did not need at the moment, he knew how painful that would be; but right now he didn't care! Who would?  
Who would with someone like this involved!?

"Oh Yeah!? Still scared of water Tomoe?" She pouted fakely before he tiwtched darkly and growled, his tail seemed to bristle and she almost smirked.. if it wasn't for a light bulb close by shattering into tiny pieces and dancing across her hat and hair. She blanched in shock but his tantrum but then blinked when he stared at her darkly,

" Still tripping over your own feet? " he seethed and then turned around, his eyes blank and annoyed, " Leave me be. Enjoy you chips and dip and whatever... I'm going to my room and getting the hell away from you.. You.. Sailor." he snapped making Nanami blink.. look at her outfit and then tiwtch.

" MY AUNTIE GOT THIS FOR ME- SLAM!' The door shut and she fumed slightly in her place. She stomped her foot down on their soft floor and Mizuki felt himself sigh out weakly. Kurama shook his head before looking at Tomoe's door and breathing out softly,

" Baka..' he whispered slightly before hugging Nanami and smiling weakly.

" Its okay right?" he beamed suddenly, " Please tell us all about your travels and all?" he beamed as the girl paused but then sighed out gently. She huffed darkly at Tomoe's mean actions; but she did deserve alot of it.

Nanami grunted but then nodded softly and smiled at Kurama and Mizuki before lighting up at the dip and then smirking darkly at Tomoe's door... Oh yes. She'd enjoy the dip and his annoying silence.

She didn't feel anything towards Tomoe-Mikage.

Not anymore..

 _Not ever again.'_


	2. Dentention Hall Talk

_**2\. Detention Hall Talk.'**_

* * *

Tomoe grunted slightly as he sat down at his desk in school, to be truthful he didn't want to come today but all for good reason. Nanami sat beside him in his classroom and he had to deal with her big mouth alll day long.

And he was not in the mood for it.'

The white haired teen sighed out, his eyes weak as he stared up at the wall clock right in front of the classroom. It wasn't too bad yesterday, once he and Nanami were done fighting his father let him stay in his room. He even brought him food and Tomoe got a call from his mother and he got to talk to her for a while.'

That was nice given she had taken a plane to America for some business eal of some sort; not that he minded. As long as she got home safe and sound, then he'd be okay. He smiled slightly at the thought before he heard a familair ' Flop!'

The fox froze up and then slightly looked at the girl before huffing darkly and looking forward again. Great, just what he needed really, Someone to bother him. Tomoe ground his teeth but stayed silent as the teacher walked in.

Nanami meanwhile had her hair down and her uniform seemed to fit her perfectly at the moment. But Tomoe ignored her and decided to keep his attention ahead of him on the blackbaord. The teacher was slightly fixing his glasses before he looked up and beamed slightly.

" Hello Class! And Wlecome to our new semester. " he smiled gently " We have Nanami Momozono joining us today.' he beamed softly and then sighed out, " She has just moved back into town so please make her feel welcome!" he smiled before turning towards the black baord,

" Now. As of your homework." he began but the whole class graoned in comparision to their hate for the work ahead of them. Oh how they missed summer, but Tomoe was just looking forward not caring and not really there. Yes he had to amdi tthe work was annoying at times but he often found himself reading up on humans like his mother had taught him to do.

If they were going to live together he needed to know right? Tomoe tapped his pencil idlely and paused when he noticed someone throwing bits of paper in his hair. He paused and then tiwtched before looking over at Nanami who was smirking slightly.'

She then pointed at the paper and Tomoe huffed and looked away.. his eyes blank. he was not getting in troubel for stuff like this. She and him used to pass notes in grade school and that ended in alot of parent calls...

Espeically when he curious about girls; not that he would ever admit it.

Tomoe sighed out weakly and tapped his pencil again before the teacher walked up to him making him blink slightly,

" Tomoe Mikage.. Please stop disturbing the peace.' he smiled gently but walked back to the baord and Tomoe felt himself gulp and stop his pencil from making such loud noises... But he flushed all the same as some people snickered in the back.

"Dang it...' he muttered and then twitched when another paper hit his head.. he picked up the older one and read it... only to growl undr his breathe,

 _' Stop tapping your pencil.'_

The newer one read,

' _Told ya so Baka. No Trust.'_

Tomoe glared at the paper, his eyes twitched before he chucked it into his desk and tried not to get caught because of the girl, he rubbed his brow.. his head now hurting before a note was passed once more...

"Nanami-Momozono-

'HA! Finally! She was going to get in trouble for something at least! The perfect miss Nanami Momozono from grade school was going to have her name written on the black baord or.. or something.. But.. No. Fate hated him and he hated fate right back.

Curse this day.'

" And Tomoe Mikage. If you two think passing notes is able bodied in my class then your quite wrong. Detention for you both. One hour.' the teacher nodded and some boys snickered in the back making Tomoe feel his color drain.

Sure he wanted her to get in trouble but he got in trouble too!? Of all the rotten things he had to go through and it had to be with her... HER of all people. The annoyance was trying to ruin his life in a whole big jumble of bad tickets on his grades.

The grades he had worked up after some help from the time he went through something hard... Tomoe sighed out, now not wanting to think about it as he looked weakly at Nanami and glared.

She was just looking at the board in shock... first day back and now this? She guess once again that it was her fault but still! What were the odds she would get into trouble like this so soon?

It wasn't fair really.'

But if it had to happen like this.. it had to happen like this. She huffed weakly and then swallowed softly, her eyes weak as she looked around and grunted. She wasn't goint o like after class; and just seeing Tomoe twitching in the seat next to her told her how bad this was going to be.

 _What did she ever see in this hot head again?_

* * *

Tomoe twitched darkly as he finsihed up on the phoen from his.. rather snappy father. It wasn't his fault of course, it was Nanami's and how she threw paper at such a good angle... And now he was stuck with the dimwit for an extra hour today.

He grunted his eyes weak and his body tired; He was sleepy... and out of it thanks to all of this. He sighed out weakly, his mouth now dry before he dragged himselft to the classroom and opened it to see the girl scrubbing the floor and grumbling to herself... Buthe really didn't care.

Tomoe sighed out and undid his sleeves cufflings before sitting his bag down and grabbing a broom from the closet amazingly it was still there and he had remembered where he found it before. The teen grunted, rolled up his sleeves and then stareted to sweep.

It was quiet for a little while, and that was good since he was ignoring her very existance at that moment. He sighed out, and moved the broom; The fox took a pause and swept his hand over his forehead, showing off a bright colored band around his wrist.

It was so out of place that Nanami stopped scrubbing and looked at him slightly; That was wearid really... when did Tomoe start wearing little bands on his arms? She sighed out but then straightened up, putting her hand on her hips and sending him a look,

A dark... Look.'

" This is your fault..." She huffed and then threw the wrag down, " you didn't have to make it so obvious as to what I was doing...' She muttered then started to scrub rather hard on the ground, her eyes were focused and not focused on the fox who paused and then slowly looked at her,

" Excuse me? I got yelled at by my dad... you weren't supposed to be doing that in the first palce!" he snapped as she huffed slightly,

" I was mearly helping..

" YOU WERE MEARLY BEING A PAIN IN MY TAIL!" He snapped, and almost twitched, His hands gripped slightly and he looked away sharply as he kept cleaning, " You always have been... then you ran off for your aunt for no reason which proved just how much of a pain you really were.." he whispered bluntly and kept sweeping the floor...

The scratch of the bristles filled the air and Nanami watched it slowly... watching the wheat colored hairs brushing the floor and collecting dirt. She slightly looked at it... her eyes watching it. and her mind trying to ignore how the air was so tense.

She didn't want to leave him alone; they had been close but she realized that maybe she was too close to him. She had started to like him; and liking your best freind... that wasn't okay. Not in her eyes...

Nanami sighed out and then grunted as she looked away blankly,

" I did have plenty a reason, But to you.. it woulnd't be good nought o explain.' She muttered slightly and just kept at her work, She then got and washed the desks.. Only Tomoe looked at her with hard eyes...

" I was your , ' friend correct?' So apparently I would of cared..' he muttered darkly and then looked away. But he was done talking. Whatever split their friendship up.. he didn't want to know what it was. No... Right now he just wanted to think and get this over with so he could go home.

He just wanted to go home'

Tomoe sighed out blankly and went over to the chalkbaord, he wiped it off with slightly force and even stretched slightly on his toes to get the top perfectly. He then sprayed the baord and washed it clean before banging the erasers together and getting rid of the chalk dust.

The fox sighed out and looked at his hands they were covered in the white chalk dust which left him pausing.. his fingers slightly rubbed together as he felt the dust slip about on his fingers... and he then looked up and sighed out as he wiped his hands off on his pants.

It left white streaks but he cared not as he walked toward s adesk to stack it before his phone went off; sadly for Nanami she yelped from the loud noise and dropped a chair with a loud clang. Why did Tomoe even have his phone!? They weren't allowed in detention!  
She glared at him slightly,

" I'll tell the teacher you-

But she was suddenly cut off from him holding up his phone and answering blankly- this left her twitching. Grinding her teeth and mentally cursing him. Why was he acting like she didn't know what she was saying or doing! He was so... So... Arrogent! She huffed and pouted deeply but then paused blankly..

It wasn't a crime if the person who was talking was loud right? Tomoe however walked away so she was out of ear shot making her pause and inch closer without him knowing...

No crime in that.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and ran a hand through his hair, still showing off his bright red wrist band. He then spoke slightly, but his voice was low,

" Look... I know... I can't make it today Inari.." he whispered softly and leaned on the doorway, " I don't care..' he muttered bluntly and then grumbled something under his soft husky breathe, " I don't have time for stuff like this anymore... I don't ... Need one." he muttered and then twitched.. her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him silently,

" I don't need one!" he defended and then huffed darkly, ' Well thank you captin obvious!" he cursed out, slightly dipping his claws into his palm before stopping himself rather quickly.

No way he was going to do that...

Instead he breathed as he listened to the man on the other end... but he was slightly out of it and didn't care. Who would care what this man had to tell him... It was no ones business so why did he have to go.. and.. and..

No. he didn't want to.

He didn't want to talk to some shrink every week...

He wasn't mental so he didn't need this crap breathing down his thraot. He sighed out weakly, rubbing his eyes and groaning mentally before biting his lip. he was almost grateful for detention at the moment; because it was a great excuse.

" Look.. I have to go.." he muttered slightly but Inari huffed darkly and continued to rant- but he was soon ranting to nothing; beause the teen hung up and ended up biting the end of his sleeve on frustration.

He bit down and slightly found the button and crunched down on it with his underdeveloped teeth, He sighed out weakly and then clamped his eyes shut... his hands shaking before he paused and opend his eyes.

When he did the door to the classroom fluttered shut and he felt his eyes narrow... That pain in the butt was such an easdropper. He just hoped she didnt hear to much.. it wasn't any of her business to begin with. She wasn't here when anything happened so why didn't she just scram off?

Tomoe breathed out, his head slightly hurting as he stopped leaning on the wall and then paused when he saw the time... Thank god. He breathed and walked back into the classroom only to grab his bag, he then dug through it and threw Nanami's notes back at her head- Oh yeah he kept them..a nd stoeed them to pelt them onto her later on.

Nanami yelped, her eyes wide before she growled and stood up with harsh eyes,

" What is wrong with you?

" The same with you! " he snapped usddenly and then paused, Keep your nose in your own buisness.. and If I ever caught you sneaking on my conversations again I'll show you why I AM A YOAKI! Stupid.. pitiful human.." he muttered and shoved his books into his bag before a note smacked into the side of his head.

He yelped... his eyes wide before he slowly jerked his head towards her. He suddenly twitched, his eyes narrowed as he shot forward with forxe; Soon a yelp filled the air and Nanami screamed and kicked her legs as Tomoe held her up by her collar and swallowed darkly.

" LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY SHRIMP!" he snapped as she struggled but then hissed slightly at him.

" Your the one thats the smallest of the boys.. She grunted suddenly when his claws tightened on her outfit.. She shivered, He better be careful... this outfit.. Her mother couldn't exactly get her another one after all.'

" STOP IT YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" He snapped out, his eyes feralled and if his teeth had come in yet they would of bared, he was done with this and if anything he wanted to smack her.. no punch her lights out; but hitting a girl was the worst thing for him to do at the moment.'

" LET ME GO!" She hissed out suddenly but he shook his head and then pinned her against the chalk baord, Only he froze when she quickly grabbed the edge of his hand, looked at it and then bit down as hard as she could on the inside between the pointer finger and the thumb.

Tomoe froze up, his eyes wide before a blood scent filled the air and he cried out in shock; not so much pain given his Yokai attriutes... but.. She had bit him because he lost his temper.  
The teen winced suddenly, holding his hand and biting his lip darkly before glaring at her and swallowing slightly..

But all she was doing was checking her dumb uniform before looking at him weakly and pausing,

" G-get it checked out..

" Why? Got rabies.." he growled and then weakly winced softly. He held his bleeding hand and swallowed dryly.. it wasn't the pain or anything like that. It was more like the blood was clouding his mind.. his thoughts... His memories. He shivered weakly and stood up slightly before glaring and fixing his bag on his shoulder,

" Just leave me alone Nanami Momozono.. you caus enothing but trouble." he whispered slightly and then looked away, " You always have you clumbsy.. Clumbsy bimbo." he whispered weakly and then walked out of the classroom.. Only when he walked out he ran into someone and winced.

The teen looked up and blinked when he saw his father looking at him shocked. Oh crap.. he saw that fight didnt he? Tomoe groaned and then weakly looked away before the father swallowed and then quickly grabbed his hand and looked...only to pause and weakly sigh out.

" Lets get it patched..' he muttered, " And lets not mention what you just did to your mother.. you know how she is about Yokai and Violence..' he muttered weakly as Tomoe looked away annoyed and huffed slightly.

And then for some reason he twitched gently and bit his lip blankly, They started to walk as is father paused,

" Did you see Inari or at least talk to him?"

" I don't need too..' Tomoe muttered dryly and fixed his bag on his shoulder, he sighed out heavily before his father jerked his head towards him,

" Tomoe.. " he whispered but the boy waved it off and grunted gently,

" I don't need it... And what the hell are yu doing coming here anyway? I can walk home." he huffed before he paused. Mikage grabbed him by the shoudler and jerke dhim around weakly, but he paused and then wearily looked away at Mikages worried look,

" Will you please not talk like that? Your worrying us to death, you know that? We are trying our best Tomoe.. we really are..' he whispered and Tomoe felt his fathers shaking grasp upon his shoudlers. He swallowed dryly, but he only looked down and nodded softly  
" I know... But I don't want a stranger telling me whats wrong with me.. not when they have never experienced anything.' he huffed and then jerked his shoulders softly away from his fathers grasp, he rubbed his left shoulder and mummbled something before weakly walking again,

He didn't want his father to keep saying such things to him; it wasn't anything and a shrink was the least of his worries he guessed. They had been trying.. and trying to get him to see a counsler for so long and he kept refusing. It was his choice and his parents understood this much.. thank god.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and ran a hand through his hair once more but his father sighed out weakly in worry but looked ahead... His eyes hazed over slightly. He wished he could help, but ever since Nanami-chan left the town and went to her aunts... it seemed like everything got worse.

The kid didn't have any friends and Nanami had been the only one... and now he seemed alone expect for Kurama and Mizuki. The man sighed out but let him into the car as he prepared to drive them home.'

Tomoe Mikage..

His son..

He just wanted him to understand his worry; At least..there was some upside to things.

 _His mother was coming home soon.'_


	3. A Mothers Touch and Baked Pies

_**3\. A Mothers touch; and Baked Pies?**_

* * *

The car rocked slightly as it rode through the lit up streets, Tomoe sighed out gently, his headphones were specially planted in his ears and he sighed out, not caring if his breathe fogged the window and smeared it slightly. He didn't really mind. His mind was swimming and his head hurt slightly from earlier and his small talk with his father.

He shivered, turned on the heat and rubbed his arms through his school unifrom before the car pulled into the house and let its lights play along side the garage door. When the door went up and the car stopped Tomoe sat there in the dark for a few minutes before getting out and pulling his feet to the side. He boosted himself up and sighed out gently as he walked into the house from ajoining door and then pulling his headphones out as the colder house.

That was until his father walked in and everything seemed to warm him to the core.. he breathe dout in relaxtion and sat down weakly after popping his shoes off. He gripped his bag and then pulled out his homework before starting it rigth away.

His father on the other hand sat beside him with his laptop and started to type some work down. Now your probably wondering what his father is, and why he is. Tomoes' father was a god, The god of Mikage shrine.

Ever since some cicumstances the man moved them to a house which seemed to be a better envirement for Tomoe; the shrine was still owned by them and know for a vacation home.' It was more homey to Tomoe there but right now that was not an opinion.

His father was the god of Match making and he was a yoaki child. His mother was on a buisness trip and would be back anyday now and Tomoe honestly wished she would get home soon.'

He and his father were close but he and his mother were still closer.'

So Tomoe really was looking forwards to her coming and showing up at their house. The teen sighed out and then chewed the tip of his pencil, he sunk down on the couch and then answered the question before wincing from the english homework. At least it was a small worksheet.'

He sighed out suddenly and then softly stretched, his back popped slightly but he ignroed it and sighed out, he then popped the TV on and stared bluntly before his eyes slightly drooped and he found himself slipping off to sleep. Mikage blinked and looked up from his latop before smiling gently and sighing out softly,

"We love you Tomoe.." he whispered softly and kissed his head before covering the teen up and getting up himself. He wasn't going to turn in just yet.. but that was because he ahd a reason to stay up.

Mikage sighed out gently but then paused when the key jiggled in the doorframe and he found his lips pulling into a slight smile; he hummed slightly and waited for the door open and when it did he relaxed when he saw his blonde haired wife sit her bag down and then look up at him. She blinked.. her eyes wide when she caught him waiting for her.

" Well your up late.' She muttered suddenly and popped off her heels right away and sat down beside Tomoe's sneakers, " Did you get your forms done?" She blinked but then blinked when he hugged her and hummed softly against her skin,

" Always talking business aren't you?" he laughed softly before stroking her hair and pecking her forehead. She grunted but this but sighed out and leaned her head on his chest and huffed out her cheeks in a pouty manner, " How was yoru plane ride?" he smiled as she shrugged suddenly,

" It was alright I suppose..' She smiled weakly and then pulled back from the hug and ripped her jacket off and grunted from the free feeling she got.' She then slightly hopped as she took off her knee high panty hose and ighed out as she waddled down the hall to the main room and paused when she saw Tomoe sleeping on the couch... And she smiled and then walked over quietly.

" He fell asleep?" She whispered as Mikage nodded and watched her from the doorway. She smiled softly at the boy and bit her lip gently. Lately he had been through quite a few things, and both of the parents had been worried sick for him; She just hoped they were over at least. She smiled softly at him and then stroked some hair out his eyes before kissing his head.

Tomoe squirmed and whined slightly but stayed asleep making her smile softly,

" Guess whos back in town?" Mikage muttered and the woman quickly looked up,

" What?" She muttered as he nodded... However she but her lip and qucikly stood up before going to the kitchen. Only Mikage winced slightly and caught her arm slightly,

" Elisa..' he whispered weakly but she huffed weakly and swallowed,

"What am I supposed to say Mikage? I think the girl is really sweet and kind, but...But with the timing and how she left. Maybe things oculd of been prevanted.' She muttered darkly as he nodded gently,

" I know... But you have to remember Nanami-Chan was his only true friend.

" I know.." She muttered suddenyl and wiggled her wrist free.. Only he sighed out and blocked the doroway to stop her from escaping the way. She grunted, running into hsi chest when she wasn't expecting and he laughed weakly and looked down at her,

" Give her a chance..

" Why?"She muttered weakly as Mikage smiled weakly and sighed out suddenly,

" because no one knows what could happen between them right?" he whispered slightly but she swallowed dryly before grunting and looking down. Ever since Nanami left eveyhting went down hill and now she was back elisa just hoped she could help pick things back up to the way they used to be.'

Sometimes she wondered if Mikage was hiding something from her when it came to Tomoe and Nanami... and she probably would never know unless he told her. But at the moment she was slightly annoyed at the girl. She had left at a horrible time and now she was back...

What was she supposed to say about all of this?  
The woman let her tail flcik from side to side before she rested her head on his chest and heaved out a loud breath.'

"Fine..' She whispered suddenly making him blind but then smile gently at her,

" Thanks..' he whispered softly

Elisa nodded but it was stiff, he could tell. They never thought Nanami would leave out of the blue and just least Tomoe like that, and then when hard things happened to Tomoe and no one was there for him. Sure they were there but it was different.. so very different, espceiclly when it came to him. Tomoe was like her more of the time.. stubborn, hard headed and hard to get through too. The woman sighed out before Mikage looked at her softly

" You wanna eat anything?" he looked at her but she paused after running her hands through her long blonde hair.. She looked at him, her eyes weak before she breathed out and nodded. And then the man grinned and walked away leaving her to sigh and then look over at her son softly.

She hoped things turnd out.. she was going to see how Tomoe and Nanami worked out this time, but she only had to hope things got better intstead of worse between them.'

* * *

 _' Look at the Petawls! Its so very prettwy, riwght_?" a little girl giggled and Tomoe paused.. his mouth brimmed in confused before his eyes shot open and he sighed out weakly.'

Tomoe groaned, and whined out as his back popped like mad on the couch, he opened his eyes and stared high up at the ceiling, his violet eyes searching it. He had fallen alseep on the couch huh? He didn't know that was going to happen but he ignored it and slowly sat up, he rubbed his eyes groaning menatlly from a headache that he had gained from sleeping in the odd position.'

He winced, sat up and cringed from the pain in his side before ruffling his hair and staring forward, his eyes showed how tired and out of it he was until he smelt something going out through the air...

What the heck?

The teen got up and sligthly stuck his head into the kitchen, His father couldn't cook at all so that smell... that nice smell.. Was it possible that? Tomoe suddenly felt his mood lift up as he saw his mother stirring some food on the stove and then checking a plump pie in the oven. Another pie was already on the counter but Tomoe wasn't focused on the food..

" Mum?" he whispered and blinked as she paused and then jerked her head around before grinning slightly,

" I swear you sleep like your father sometimes...

" Hello to you too..' Tomoe grinned suddenly as she hugged him and smiled slightly. He would of laughed too from her arpon... His father wore the pink frilly one and yet his mother wore the one that saidm " This little Sexy trucker' He had to to snicker..

She was his mother all right.'

" When did you get back home?" Tomoe blinked and found himslf being sat down, he smiled as she handed him some breakfast and for some reason he was waffted into the smells and felt his mouth tingle with a nice taste. He smiled at this and then slightly started eating and waiting for her reply.

She chuckld at this and then shook her head,

" I got in last night..' She smiled gently and then took the pie out. Tomoe blinked but nodded slightly as he bit into some toast and then paused as he looked at the pies. One was his favorite flavor while another gave him some childhood memroies.. he blinked from this but slightly looked at him mother and wiped his mouth,

" I see, How was work?" he blinked and sipped his drink while she shrugged slightly,

" Same ole.. Same ole..' She smiled slightly and then sighed out a bit... She rememebred last nigth that she and her husband had a small talk about Nanami and Tomoe.. and despite how she hated meddling like her husband, and how she hated doing this to her son. ( Because he didn't hate her and she didn't want to change that. ) She breathed out softly and swallowed a bit as she wrapped up one pie and looked at Tomoe shyly.

He on the other hand was finished eating and cleaning his palte off, she was surprised how he chucked it down but boys grew and would always grow.. plus his yokai blood probably helped him finish rathr quickly.'

She smiled at this... She had missed him since she had been out for quiet some time doing some career work, His hair, his eyes, his manneriums and the way he seemed to have a stotic personailty like that of her own.

But then again he did inherite things from hsi father as well, Like when he got embarrassed, or in trouble, and how he LOVED to hide it; or cover it up witha small lie, OR her favorite of all time.. Stutter it off and pretend it didn't even happen.

Sadly... this was the by-products of her husband.

She shook her head at her own thoughs; mentally scolding herself before looking at him gently and then holding up the box ever so slightly in front of him.

" Can you do me a quick favor?" She whisperd but smiled weakly. She knew how this was going to end. Nanami had left him alone and even though that didn't cause what happened to Tomoe to happen.. she wondered if maybe if the girl had stayed... maybe he would of been better off.

And so would the two teens..'

She smiled weakly but then breathed as Tomoe blinked but nodded ever so slightly; but his eyes told it all. He had no clue why she was wanting him to deliver a pie of all things, but that soon changed when she handed him the adress slip.

She saw his eyes widen, then feral as he glared slowly up at her.

" No way in hell.

" Ple-

" No..' he snapped and then groaned weakly and let his head hit the table, " First dad and now you!? I don't want to see her mum!" he whined and looked at her; his eyes were distressed and she didn't know what it was. Was it that the girl gave him bad memroies?  
Hurt feelings? Sick tensions?  
She didn't know..

And she didn't like that she didn't know.

" PLease Tomoe.. if not for her but for Gwen.' She whispered weakly and scooted the pie towards him, " You know how they're going through hard times right now. I mean her husband just ran off on her and now its just her and Nanami.. I thought the pie would be helpful... and maybe some food later down the road-

" MUM! I AM NOT A DILVERY BOY!' Tomoe cursed, jerking his head away and then going to search for the orange juice.. Of course. She sighed out weakly and scratched the back of her neck before softly placing her hand on Tomoe's shoulder.. but then she tightened it and glared darkly.

" Take the pie over thre now young man..

" Your scare tatics don't work anymore.. they stopped working when I started using them.' he muttered bluntly leaving her to gasp and then snap slightly from the inside.

" TOMOE MIKAGE!

" FINE! FINE!" Tomoe snapped and then huffed darkly, his eyes narrowed on her but not in hate or anything in particular. He just didn't want to do this.. he really didn't want to see her at all... She was the thorn in his side that would ot go away.. not even if he tried to pull it out. It was like she was there, and if he got rid of her his life would be threatened by some unknown source.

The feeling of this hanging over his head was deadly.. dreadful.. and just a clear.. pain in the..

" Tomoe! Don't forget your jacket!" Elisa suddenly called and Tomoe blinked; pie now in hand... Huh.. His thoughts trailed off didn't they? It had been a while since he let himself get caught up like that... he sighed out but then looked at the clods outside and grubled slightly.

It was going to rain huh?

Curse you Narukami...

Tomoe sighed out but nodded and pulled his converse on before tugging on his jacket and checking the air.. he then breathed out and set for the house that held the pain in the tail girl.

Thunder seamed to rumble behind him and he sighed out gently...

Figures..

* * *

Tomoe gagged slightly and almost mentally when he saw the neighborhood he was in now.. it looked rough, not bad rough but homeless and rundown rough. Which was surprising given Nanami's new Sailor outfit the other day..

But then again her aunt had some nice money and cared for Nanami alot... always had. The old hag that seemed to always pick at him..

He sighed out but walked up the stairs to an apartment in the eastern side, the porch step creaked and he shivered at the thought of falling through before knocking on the door... He paused at the silence before the pounding of feet and then the sound of a lock before forced off clicked and then the door flew open..

And he blinked when he saw Nanami wearing a large shirt.. it looked like one of her mothers old ones.. and it reached to her knee. Such a kid he had to say. Her body was slightly more cursed but with reason given she left the town at a young age.. and her hair scattered down her back in soft tangles that would make any gy stare..

Any guy but him.

"T-To- Why are you here?" She grunted and folded her arms under her chest, He paused but then rolled his eyes and shoved the box into her hands slightly. He had just come to drop it off.. not to converse.. or care.

This girl ruined everything that she set her mind to ruin.

He sighed out but turned to leave before Nanami yelped and shoved the pie into her mothers shocked arms... She then picked up the shirt as if it was a skirt and ran down the stairs after him right as the rain thundered and started to hit the ground,

" OI! Don't just run off! its raining don't you think staying is smarter!" She called but he huffed and kept his back to her.. he had to admit he was cold.. freezing even... The rain was icey and he hated getting wet period.. But right now he didn't care.

He wanted to get any from her.. Away.. Away.. Away..

Far Away from his past,

Because his past was to painful to even look at.

" OI!..' She called and her bare feet hit the tore up pavement... Her shirt slowly started to get wet but her hair clung to her cheeks slightly, " Tomoe stop it! You'll get a cold!" She screamed but ept follwoing slightly... The silence was horrible she shievred weakly...

Why? Why did it even matter if she left him? She left when she was foruteen, now she was seventeen.. How in the name of god did he change in three years? Three stupid years of being without her!? She didn't understand... why he was being such a baby!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She screamed suddenly, her hands shook.. her heart pounding in her white and pink shirt.. it clung toher but she didn't care anymore. What had she done... She just wanted to know!

" My problem?" Tomoe whispered and she just happened to realize him stopping..only he looked down... his eyes blank before he slowly looked at her and laughed.. but it was bitter... disgraceful... and hate filled,

" My problem Nanami Momozono is you..' he whispered suddenly, his pale lips spilling out the words... hsi violet eyes shining in distaste as he clutched his hands and then turned to leave.. but the pain in her chest didn't seem to stop at all.'

" WHAT DID I DO TO YOU! She screamed before he glared..and she could of swore she saw something in him before he turned around and cussed out at her.. her eyes grew wide... She didn't know what to say until he screamed it.

" YOU LEFT YOU IDIOT!" He screamed but then twitched..only to regret saying anything as he quickly turne dhis back on her and growled slightly " You left... you weren't there when I needed you...' He muttered dryly, " You just left like it was all about yourself at the time.. you didn't realize how it all affected us. Kurama finally got his music career rolling.. Mi-Mizuki and Yonomori.. They own a resturant... But you werne't there." he snapped and then bit his lip slightly... he then looked up and started to walk again before Nanami paused and then caught his arm.

" B-But what about you!? What did you do without me Tomoe?!" She shivered but he jerked his arm away and then sent a cold.. evil look,

" Now that Momozono Nanami... if none of your concern.' he muttered dryly and then walked away... leaving her eyes to grow wide with the shock of what he told her... Only she looked down at her hands and choked suddenly...

Was it that she really missed so much of their lives? So much that some went good... some bad? She bit her lip.. her heart weakly quivering as she looked at her bare feet and tried not to cry.. But her tears mixed with the rain and she didn't know how to control her emotions..

Was it really worth leaving them to forget about how she liked Tomoe? Was it really worth it?

 _Was it..._


	4. Sick as a, Erm, Fox

4.' Sick As A... Erm.. Fox.'

* * *

Tomoe grunted as he got home.. soaking wet... tired.. annoyed...

Hurt..

The white haired teen huffed, threw his jacket off and cursed as he kicked his shoe to one side of the room.. it narrowly missed his fathers head but as the man went to scold him his eyes went wide with complete shock,

" T-TOMOE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY ARE YOU ALL WET!?" he cried slightly and the fox shoved him away as he walked upstairs stripping his shirt off as he went.. Next his belt then his pants until he was in his boxers and walking into the bathroom to get a shower..

Mikage blinked slightly,

" Well that was bold!" He called out annoyed and then started to clean the clothes up while Elisa huffed from the doorway and then waved her wooden spoon at her husbands girly head,

" SEE! I told you! I told you! I TOLD YOU! But do you listen!? NO!" She snapped and then looked at the bathroom sharply before looking at Mikage annoyed, " Is that anything sharp in there?" She muttered before the door opened and her shaving razors got chucked at her head.. She yelped and dodged thema s Tomeo slammed the door back and she started to whimper.

" SEE HE HATES ME NOW TOO!

" I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DOUBTED HIM!" Mikage snapped before both parents growled.. Only to hear Tomoe hiss from the bathroom and then yank it open.. he was standing in a towel... soaking wet with anger,

" OH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" he snapped suddenly and huffed " If anything You'll both be over it and kissing around on each other tonight so leave me out of this!" He screamed and then stomred back into the bathroom.. slamming the door and leaving Elisa to huff.

" Not true..' She gorwed as Mikage paused and then continued his work.. Well that happened... Meanwhile Tomoe ran the hot water over his body and arched his neck back, he let out a soft hum from the nice feeling of the water before sighing out weakly and leaning his his head against the glass shower door..

He couldn't believe he did that... All those things... Of all things he could of said he chose to open up and spill everything to her.. or least close to everything... Tomoe grunted softly and left his head on the door before looking down at his clawed hands... or at least his dulled out claws...The ones his mother sanded down for now.

The teen sighed out and felt himself slide down the shoer down, letting the water scatter about him and spray on him slightly...

He looked down and then softly looked up at the ceiling with weak eyes... his head was spinning and he wanted nothing more then for her to leave... he wanted her to scatter out of his life... To scatter and Go away.

If she scattered maybe the pain wouldn't so great at the time being...

Tomoe sighed out weakly but looked down at his scared up arms... from wrist to elbow. The teen swallowed dryly.. his lips parted; moist from the spit and water. He then softly traced a scared and winced gently.

They didn't hurt... but for some reason he grew an insecurity when he stopped his little habit... He suddenly lifted his wrist to his mouth and took a long lick... it didn't burn.. or sting.. no cuts where made.. he just licked weakly and winced softly from the comfort it gave him.

Weird yes... stupid..no.

Tomoe sighed out gently and then stared up at the water before grumbling gently to himself and then standing, only when he stood he softly washed under his arms and let the water run down his back as he washed his head...

He couldn't... think about this stuff anymore.. If he did it would hurt like mad and he didn't have the heart for that right now...

Not yet anyway.'

* * *

He stared at his dinner, then his mother and father, then his dinner... before pushing the plate away and getting up weakly.. Only his mother blinked and then paused as she looked up,

" Not hungry?" She muttered as he nodded and then weakly sat down on the couch She looked at him over the kitchen bar before sighing out and getting up... The woman felt slightly bad for what they did.

They had meddled and she was not one to do so, but she let her husband talk her into it... with high hopes that maybe it would help their son. But right now her stomach turned like mad as she sat down beside him and sent him a soft, yet troubled look.

" Look... I know yoru mad at me..' She whispered but paused as Tomoe grunted and looked away, he hugged his knees and then turned his back on her. It hurt.. like a slap but she understood.

" I know you are and I am.. So... So sorry Tomoe.' She whispered weakly, " And I -

" Mum.

" No... Let me say this..' She muttered weakly, " I'm sorry that I caused you trouble today.. I know how it is with you and her.. and I didn't listen. I disobeyed that tru-

" Mum..

" Tomoe let me finish!" She cried out weakly and then huffed darkly.. Only Tomoe gave her a weak look before sending himself forward and coughing out whatever he did eat on the floor...

She blinked... her eyes wide...

OHHH.. See.. She didn't see that coming and? Yeah... She winced before Mikage paled and ran over, he kneeled odwn and lookd at his son weakly but Tomoe stopped coughing up his sickening accident and then looked up weakly.. his mouth formed a line of discomfort and when Mikage checked he realized how hot he was..

Oh of course he caught something in the rain! Who wouldn't!? ( Try Nanami... XD ) Elisa sighed out weakly and then bit hr claw in worry... This was their fault and she could of swore she saw Mikage look at her with guilty eyes..

Yeah he knew. He knew what they did was wrong and now this was going on... She swallowed weakly and then gently watched Mikage help Tomoe to his room where he flopped over, making the covers puff up and then flatten as the teen groaned into his pillow..

He really didn't need this..

Mikage then cleaned up his mess while Elisa bit her lip... now slightly pacing in worry at what was going on. She didn't know what to say.. to do.. to think. This was her fault and now she felt like twitching before two strong arms wrapped around her wasit and someones breathe snuggled into her neck.. She blinked and then looked at her husband who sighed out gently,

" Its just a cold..

" But still..' She whispered and looked away " I should of known better... treated him better... I shouldn't of done this.' She whispered and then buried her head in her hands, " Why do you always talk me into these stupid things!" She snapped suddenly and rubbed her eyes.

" We both knew how it was with him and her so what were we even thinking?" She snapped and then dug her pointer finger into his chest " I will not let you talk me into this again! Do you hear me Mikage?!" She snapped and then placed her hands on her hips.. her eyes narrowed before he smiled weakly and nodded..

Then the doorbell went off and they both blinked and paused... Mikage looked through the peephole and then paused... his eyes grew wide before he slowly looked at Elisa and smiled weakly..Only she paled.. her eyes wide.

NO!

NO!

 _NOOOO!_

* * *

 _Hello Guys! Okay. I Updated this again. To be truthful I have eight, going on Nine of these Chapters Prewritten. So I only known what happens next later on and I like it really.. The story does start out emotional but I try to build on the romance and comedy later on in this story then rather at the beginning. Twisting Friendship was at the beginning.. with comedy and romance, then later on it was a bit depressing. This is like a flipped story, so its turned around.'_


	5. Sick Of You'

_**5\. Sick Of You'**_

* * *

Tomoe weakly tossed and turned, his mind was playing with him and he felt so sick... so very sick. His stomach turned and he felt like lurching again; but then again he felt that someone... who he had no clue.. was in the room with him.

He didn't know what to think.. what to expect. His mother was there, maybe his father but this pressence was so much different.. It was so notalgic that it left his stomach ozzing with that sick feeling that comes up when he see some old person from your past who had hurt you- and they want to speak again.

The white haired teen winced slightly, his stomach hurt and he didn't know what was happening to him at that very moment. He swallowed, his breathe then came out in a weak pant... sweat slid down his brown and his heart was pounding with pain.

He hated this feeling... it hurt. It hurt alot and his stomach made him want to up chuck all over again...

But the thing that made it weird was soft shushing noises.. and the feeling of a rag on his neck, face and chest. He whined out... he smelled... Citrus. Maybe some citrus oil or something? Wait..

Didn't...

No... That wasn't possible...

The person kept rubbing the sweet smelling stuff on him and he sighed out gently until he relaxed... it was almost calming and when he opened his eyes wearily he saw splashes of brown and green... He gripped the arm close to his neck but softly slipped off when someone sat down on the bed and stroked his head gently.

" Thank you Gwen...' Elisa, Tomoes mother sighed out gently and stroked his head... Gwen, a woman with brown hair and green eyes hummed softly and then gently closed the bottles cap that was in her hands,

" Its not a problem.. thank you.. for the pie.' She whispered softly and almost smiled to brightly before sighing out weakly... The pie... She knew that from the start when she saw Tomoe her daughter would be back inside.. crying on the bathroom floor..

It figured as much though.'

Nanami wasn't here when things got bad for the mikages... when the fights broke out and then things seemed hopeless. She wasn't there and it was very understanable, as for Tomoe he was weary of Nanami... almost hate filled.

But deep down the woman still saw the boy as a sweet child with a huge load on his shoulders... This much she knew already.

" Ah yes..' Elisa blinked suddenly and then smiled softly, " I wanted to make you one for a while.. how does roast next week sound?"She smiled before Gwen paused and then softly clcked the cap on the bottle with a soft snap,

" I.. Thats much appreciated... but we really don't need it-

" Don't say that' The blonde woman muttered and her soft almost too purpleish mahogony eyes glinted with warning, " I saw how your house looked Gwen... Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered weakly as the woman blinked and then sighed out weakly.

" Well..' She whispered, " When Nanami went away it was in our best intrest... we were starting to struggle... my husband started to... misteriously... not come home till one in the morning.. and when Nanami... came home one day and said she wanted to go to her aunts... Well it seemed like a better opinion. I tried to save up as much as I could; but sadly in the long run I lost everything... even Gerald.' She whispered softly.'

" When Nanami came back... she saw how everything was but instead of going back she said he would try to help... Not that I want her in this situation." She whispered softly as elisa nodded and stroked Tomoe's head... She sighed out gently..

So things were rough on them... But she had to wonder what drove Nanami to want to leave Tomoe and go to her Aunt? Had her son done something in the long run or had the girl seen the troubles her parents were going through and left?

She wondered this way to much but then sighed out softly,

" Let us help Gwen...' She whispered softly, ' We have lots of food.. and I can have Tomoe bring it..

" I think after today he won't want too.." Gwen shook her head before elisa looked at her sharply,

" Who cares?" She muttered shocking the woman " I raised Tomoe to help those in need despite his feelings towards those people.. hes a great kid.. A bit rough around the edges but he is great.' She whispered softly, " He'll take you food.." She nodded gently making her pause but then nod gently,

"I..' Gwen paused, tugged at her worn green dress but then nodded softly, " Thank you ...' She whispered softly while blinked when Elisa got up and then handed her a container of chicken soup,

" Here..' She whispered as she shook her head weakly,

" N-No... Tomoe..' She whispered and looked at the boy with worried eyes.. and Elisa felt grateful.. how could she ever push away the Momozono's? They were wonderful people... there was just some hard things they were going through.' She smiled but softly gave it back to her,

" He hates chicken soup... he says the broth taste like pee... Don't ask i don't even know how he got that.' She laughed weakly as the woman blinked but nodded softly and smiled gently.

" Thank you..' She whispered while She waved it off and then sighed out gently,

" Tomoe will be better soon anyway.. hes got me in him..' She smiled softly before pausing slightly and then placing a finger to her lips...

Her husband was right about some things... and those things were that Tomoe had went through so much emotional trauma that deep down she knew... She knewwww... That Nanami would be a nice healing friend. If she could get them to be friends again... So she paused gently and then looked at Gwen slightly,

" Actally I got to ask you something..' She muttered as she led the woman out of the room,

She had to talk about this to this woman...she had to...

Because... even if it was meddling... She wanted her son to smile again.

 _Like he did with Nanami-Chan.'_

* * *

Tomoe graoned as Mikage had him lay on his side... his mother.. sadly.. was standing in the back ground with a cleaners mask over her mouth; her eyes were wide and she gulped as she watched,

" M-Mikage! Are you sure you know how to do those ear drops? Don't damage my baby!

" MOM!" Tomoe whined out and almost buried his head as Mikage gave his wife a weak ' really?' Look before holding up the white squeaze bottle and arching his brow,

" Why don't you try it-

" NO!" She wailed out and crossed her arms as if warding off a vampire, She twitched.. her mouth pulled into a pout, " NO! NO! NO! He can keep his germs!" She whined and then sprayed some air cleaner around her, " This is my saftey zone... no touching.' She muttered dryly.' as Mikage shook his head and Tomoe looked at her weakly.

'Really?

Mikage then dropped the ear drops in and Tomoe whined out but then shivered when bubbles formed up and worked against his ear infection... he hated rainy days... and water...

It had been two days since he upchucked on the floor and he was feeling great already..except for his ear infection. What made it worse was that he had school the next day and hear blubber mouth throw off to him about how he missed a few days...

Just what he needed really.'

Tomeo grumbled and winced slightly before turning on his back and winced before pausing and then looking at his mother... he paused and then bluntly held out his hands with wide eyes,

" Mother-

" Stay away demon.'She whined and sprayed his hands with disinfectant making him snicker and then yawn weakly.. he winced since everything sounded clouded... and messed up in his ears. he couldn't hear at the moment... at leasts not good.

The teen sighed out weakly and then just laid there before weakly looking at the ceiling.. he huffed out darkly but slightly closed his eyes and listened to medicine bubbling in his ear.. he breathed out gently but then yawned softly..only to feel his blanket cover him...

He blinked slightly and looked at his mother who smiled weakly, blew him a kiss and then ran out making him smile weakly and then snuggled his pillow a bit... he sighed out softly and then looked at his nigth stand where he kept his braclets.. he paused.. but smiled weakly as he slipped off to sleep..

Maybe things would be better soon..

 _And that dingbat wouldn't bother him.'_


	6. Choices'

**_6.'Choices_**

* * *

Tomoe grumbled to himself as he walked into the school and sat down at his desk once ore for what seemed to be the thousanth time in his whole life... and sadly it was a thousanth time to many... The fox sighed out weakly... his eyes weak and slightly baggy from the lack of sleep from the previous nights of ilness and sickness.'

He didn't want to be there, but since Exams was coming up he was stuck with all his studying once again... Plus it was raining again that day so he had to cover up his head and make sure his ears didn't get infected again.'

The tee sighed out and leaned his head into his hand... But he knew that Nanami sat down beside him when he heard a small,

"Achoo!'  
He rolled his eyes suddenly.. Something told him she got the short end of the stick too and got sick as well... but that he cared. If anything he wished she'd leave again so he didn't have to listen to her sneezing all through class.

He sighed out gently and scratched his desk, waiting for the teacher to show up before he weakly looked at the time and grumbled under his breathe... Inari would try to contact him again soon and he really didn't want to listen to him. If anything he'd try to get him on anti depressants and he didn't want that at all..'

Tomoe sighed out and yawned behind his hand due to the early morning before the teacher walked in, smiled and then begant the lecture of the day... to cut it short Tomoe knew what he ws talking about and had studied for it before he even got sick in the long run.

So he was home free for now.'

The teen grunted when the bell rung out through the whole area and he weakly hosted himself to his feet, when he had won that little battle he grabbed his side bag and ade his way out of the hall... He was surprised though.  
Nanami didn't bother him at all today, And it was so releiving..

He breathed out and blew some hair out of his eyes before walking to the caffieteria.. His head slightly hurt from his ear ache and he almost held it and winced; but instead he held a strong face and kept walking forward.

Once there he looked aorund until he saw Mizuki sitting on a table and talking to some girls and guys that were seating around him, when the white haired teen looked up he gasped slightly and then waved befpre hopping down and running over,

" Hello Tomoe-Kun!" he beamd happily and almost rocked on his heels.. Tomoe however shook his head slightly. How could this guy be so giddy... The fox however pointed at is ear and Mizuki gasped and covered his mouth cutely

" S-Sorry!" he gasped slightly, " I didn't know you got something..." he muttered blankly as Tomoe shrugged, his voice was still slightly cracked and he would have to blame Nanami for all of this... she was the reason he was out in the rain to begin with.'

Tomoe sighed out and stretchd as Mizuki started to yak to him... and sadly he listened to eveything the snake had to put out there..

The fox sighed out gently but walked to the line from where you buy your lunch; he kept listening but looked forward balnkly...

Now to learn how to tune Mizuki out...'

* * *

Nanami sighed out weakly and dragged herself into the caffeteria for lunch, Her feet seemed to scrape the floor but for all good reason. She had picked up something from the other day of standing out in the rain and screaming at Tomoe...

Tomoe.

She suddenly pouted and sniffled but decided to keep it all in as she sat down and winced weakly. What made it worse about going to school today was she didn't have money for food and she didnt have any food to bring... so she slightly had to fast for that day.'

She sighed out and grumbled gently, she held her stomach but laid her head on the main table before a girl with Peach colored hair sat down with an aburn colored ahired girl. She seemed to be texting like mad on her phone while the other seemed to be having trouble opening her lunch box..

Nanami watched for a second.. before sighing out.. pulling it over shocking the girl; before opening it and giving it to her. This left the girl blinking in shock before she lit up and looked at her slightly,

" THANK YOU!" She giggled but the other gil watched closed over the brim of her phone before looking at Nanami causiously.

" Yeah thanks for helping my friend..'she muttered as Nanami waved it off and laughed gently,

" It wasn't really anything at all!" She beamed suddenly but the red head noticed the girl didn't have a lunch. She didn't know what to say about that but the brunnette wasn't staring at their food or acting like she wanted it.

Instead she extended her hand and smiled brightly,

" Hello! My name Is Momozono Nanami!" She beamed as the peach haired girl blinked but then lit up happily and shook her hand in the sofest, most polite she could think of,

"Ami!" She giggled while the red head nodded her head in an upward fashion.

" Kei..'she muttered leaving Nanami to smile softly and nod gently,

" Well its nice to meet you guys!" She smiled brightly and almost tried not to smile to brightly. She had been going to school for about a week now and it was nice to meet someone at least... After all the only person she knew was Tomoe and he hated her very existance.

And it left her weak to even think about the other day when he screamed at her... His hate filled eyes said it all and it left her whining mentally. The girl looked up and then paused slightly as Ami and Kei started talking slightly and then decided to include her into the conversation.

The girl looked up but smiled and started to do so before a familiarpressence left her gorlwing darkly under her breathe, only when she looked she saw Tomoe staring down at the table blankly.

" What happened Nanami?" he snapped slightly, " Done already?" he snickered but she felt herself slightly hiss under her breathe... She knew what name he was gonna call her this time,

" Pig.'

'Dingo...'

" For your information I didn't bring anything today!" She snapped and Tomoe arched his brow but rolled his eyes slightly and turned to leave her be.

" You girls and your dieting plans.." he muttered dryly and sat down away from them with Mizuki. He wavd and Nanami smiled and did so back before looking at Kei and Ami slightly.'

She had to think really.. She didn't bring any food and her stomach was threatening to growl out into the air, which she didn't want so she started to talk and try to avoid ruining the conversation with her lack of food... it wasn't her fault after all.'

" Whats his problem with you anyway?" The conversation soon led to Tomoe and Nanami paused and felt hr mood deflate... Oh... Tomoe... She didn't know what to say... even since they were young and all she had tried not to do anything to hurt him again. It wasn't in her ageda to do but he wouldn't even let her around him much less give her a second chance.

So she was stuck here poking at her food and wicing mentally about how things didn't go well between them in the end.

She sighed out weakly and bit her lip before Kei lookd at her slightly,

" I heard he was the talk of the school years back.' She muttered and Nanami paused balnkly.. she wasn't here a few years back... and something wasn't right so she looked up and blinked with wide curious eyes,

" I heard he got into a few fights with some guys... won alot of them.' She paused slightly and then looked around, " I also heard he was slightly subjected to some bullying.' She then sighed out blankly ' But of course thats rumors right? I mean what can bulling due to a person that they would become.. Tomoe Mikage.'

Nanami then blanched.. Tomoe had his own label...

She sighed out weakly but picked at her lip as she thought... So Tomoe could of been bullied? But Kei was right how would that affect Tomoe at all? And... a few days ago. Why was he talking to Inari and saying he, ' Didnt need one?'

The girl pouted slightly but picked at her lip somemore before getting up to leave for class... She sighed out weakly and made her way down the hall even before the bell rang before she had Ami and Kei run up behind her.

" HEY WAIT!" Amie squealed, stopped and panted weakly before looking her in the eye and smiling eveer so brightly, " Can we have your phone number?" She giggled and Nanami felt her eyes grow wide..

Her phone... number..

She didn't have one..

" U-Um..' She whispered and then swallowed slightly leaving Ami to blink.. Kei arched her brow before Nanami gulped. Her house phone... She just had to give them that number..

" Um.. Sure! She beamed and then rattled it off by meory making them smile and then type it into their cells. She smiled at this though... so she got a few friends? She liked this. The girl didn't even think she'd have a chance after loosing Tomoe...

But Tomoe was... a different case all in itself.'

She smiled softly though and then waved as she rushed off to her class... She could do this. Maybe she could start over... and surely Tomoe wasn't so hard that he wanted nothing to do with her?  
She could do this right?  
Nanami smiled slightly and tried not to smile to brightly; but as she ran she paused when she ran past a man with brown hair and bright green eyes..

She almost haulted in her steps but just looked slightly as she passed him by...

But she then stopped and turned to watch him walk away, her eyes grew wide and she slightly bit her lip while tilting her head slightly..

What was he doing here?

 _What were you doing here Inari-Sama?_

* * *

 ** _Eariler_**

* * *

Mikage sighed out gently and stirred something in the pot he was cooking while Elisa hit the fax button on the fax machine, letting a loud noise fill the air as the paper disappeared from her site. She sighed out gently but then looked at Mikage and smiled slightly,

" What are you making?" She whispered and peaked over his shoulder.. her husband could not cook...

He sucked at it.

So She slightly looked and almost winced before getting her hip and bopping him to the side to finish making, what looked to be Sasamochi.

" You never let me do it...' mikage complained as she shrugged her shoulders softly and then sighed out a bit as her mind wondered off.

She felt slightly bad this morning, mostly because her son was wincing as he got ready to leave. And when he did leave it was mearly to gt out of the house because her husband was trying to meddle with Tomoes non existant love life. Which was something she didn't want for her son yet..

Not yet.

She pouted slightly and stopped stirring the ingredients as she looked up and then sighed out... The woman dusted her hands off and turned off the het as she checked the fax machine before going to the fridge for some leaves... Only when she grabbed the door she blinked from a number slightly stuck to it.'

" Hey Mikage!" She called out and he stuck his pouting face into the room.

" Yes?" he muttered weakly and sniffled leaving her to roll her eyes... She married a big baby...' She then sighed out softly but held up the piece of paper for him,

" Why is Inari's Number here?" She blinked slightly before he paused and titled his head. He then snapped his fingers as if remebering something and then sighing out softly. He then paused and looked at her weakly.

" He wanted me to contact him... he wanted to take Tomoe to see some doctor.. to help him through everything." he nodded as Elisa paused and then clutched the paper with wide eyes...

No way... So.. Inari thought it was so bad that?.. That he needed someone to talk to him every week? She paused and then bit her lip weakly.. She didn't want to do this to Tomoe. She loved him so much but then again this would.. and migth help in the long run of things..

Right?

" Well call the shrink.' She shrugged and handed him the paper making her husband blink in shock..

She didn't want to do this.. But if Tomoe kept going on this way, bitter and distant from almost everyone... well that itself would be bad and she would feel aweful from it all.' She couldn't allow that happen after all..

Elisa loved her son... She just hoped that this helped...

 _If it didn't she didn't think she could forgive herself at all.._

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for the lack of Update on my Story here! XD BUT! No worries, because guess what? I have this book written up to chapter twelve in Advance.. Yep. I buckled down and wrote down a lot.. So I'll try to write chapter thirteen tomorrow and keep posted till I'm caught up! Enjoy you guys. :)**_


	7. Panic Triggers and Petals?

_**7\. Panic Triggers, And Petals**_

* * *

Tomoe paused slightly, his eyes blank as Inari walked with him out of the school building... he wasn't going to go, but when the came and claimed to be his uncle...

He had to go.

The teen huffed darkly and stared at the black car in front of him. He had to remember to kill his mother and father later on, They had sent this... This Man to take him to the hel of all ex cutters. He almost groaned and placed his head against the side of the car, but his ear was already hurting and he didn't want to hurt anything else on his body.

The fox shivered slightly but then grumbled when the doctor smiled gently and opened the door... Inari. He had brown hair, a slight beard and he had been the one that was huge best friends with his father when they were both younger.

In fact his father met his mother because of Inari, and then he came a little after they had met. Tomoe grumbled slightly but got into the car, his head leaned on his hand, ignoring the red band he had on his arm.

He didn't understand this at all..

And yet he did.

Ever since Nanami left things went down for him, majorly to the point he wanted nothing more then to stop falling.. if only he knew he already hit rock bottom. He had been so messed up that when his parents found out they were scared have to death, and then started takin ghim to rehab weakly..

Not for pills, not for alcohol... but for self harm and majoy emotional damage. MAJOR emotional damage... and now he had to talk all this through with this... perosn that he didn't know. He didn't even want to open up to him but he knew if Inari was here to pick him up then his mother and father had agreed to send him to his school and pick him up.

At least Inari was curtious and told everyone he was Tomoe's uncle and not his main doctor. The teen huffed slightly... his eyes weakly as he slouched in the seat only for Inari to climb in and then slightly look around before nodding at Tomoe.

The teen growled weakly.. his eyes weak. It figured... ever since things started to happen Inari was there for them all... but Tomoe felt like he was walking on eggshells at school and at home. it was like his mther and father were waiting for him to loose it again- not that he remotely blamed them..

But still...

Tomoe grunted and undid his cufflings before sliding his sleeves up and letting Inari checked the deep scars that were nicely healing up. He paused and then slightly pressed on one leaving Tomoe to yelp out and whine slightly.

No he had no ct his arm recently, but he had cut to do more then bleed on that spot... and sadly had some nerve damage. So he winced out and slightly twitched in his seat as Inari nodded and then sighed out a bit,

" It hurts more becase of your fox fire you host..' he whispered but Tomoe shivered it off and pretended to ignroe him and the pain. He didn't need this mans concern. He didn't need his pity party and he didn't Want to think about anything that had happened before...

He didn't need that.'

Tomoe sighed out and covered his arms leaving the man to sigh out gently and then start the car,

" This is for your own good Tomoe... I know it seems bad but try not to look at it like that.' he whispered softly and Tomoe felt himself look away and growl under his breathe... his father and mothere were going to get it.

He didn't know if he could do this... and his stomach hurt so bad that he felt sick and out of it. He didn't want to see some... some shrink...'

He wasn't crazy, just messed up from those last years of his life so why did he need this emotional torture? He didn't want to talk about it so why was he being forced to do so? Tomoe winced but looked out the window and held his ear from the pain it had...

He wasn't looking forward to being dragged into this...

* * *

" So Tomoe...' A man muttered and Tomoe stared blankly at the almost bald man in front of him...

You had got to be kidding...

He huffed, crossed his arms and leaned back slightly.. he was not going to open up tot his guy. No matter what this man tried to throw at him, he refused to listen to him. Nothing was going to get him to speak about those days... Those days after she left and left him for the dogs of the world...

" I see your being defiant..

" No duh.' Tomoe muttered under his breath as the man leaned back slightly,

" But I mearly understand you and am here for you to yell at... and to talk to..'

" How can I talk to some adult that needs rogain?" he muttered bluntly and the man winced slightly and pretended to pat his bald spot slightly.

" That noticable yes?

" Yeahhhhh..' Tomoe muttered and rolled his eyes as he looked away and stared blankly out the window that was closest to him.. he poked at a plant and psighing out weakly, not wanting to think anymore at the moment before the man smiled weakly and then looked at his clipbaord.

" So..' he whispered gently, " First question from me.." he whispered gently and Tomoe slightly felt his eyes travel to the man.. he was slightly digusted.. This was the best Inari could do? Really? He had seen worse things and honestly he felt his stomach turn from how this could or could not end.'

" Are you comfortable showing your scars to the public yet?" he whispered and looked at Tomoe softly.. but the teen felt something twig in him as he glared and then did a check mark with his finger tip before looking at him mockingly,

" Next question!" Tomoe snapped and then pointed out his sleeves before giving the guy a , " Are you dumb?' look. The man blinked but sighed out and wrote something down before slightly looking at the boy again.

" Can you face your attackers if you had too?" he whispered softly before Tomoe shot up and then glared darkly,

" For your imformation... I don't want to be here!" he snapped and held up one finger before thrusting up another, " Second, Those idiots from school moved away, Three, I'm leaving!" he snapped and walked towards the door before the man paused slightly and arched his brow before he slightly said something that made something click in the foxes mind..

" Has anyone threatened you or yoru body with anything because of your being a yokai in the most receont months?" he muttered as Tomoe paused... He paused at the door handle.. his eyes wide as something flahsed in his mind,

' Hey idot.. Go fetch the stick.. your a dog right? Well why dont you lie down.. and we'll have some fun yeah?'

" Shut up..'Tomoe whispered suddenly, his hand on the door knob but slightly tigthening... getting thicker as he remembered blood slipping down from his mouth, face... arms... He paused blankly, his eyes slowly seemed to dull out as the man paused and then nodded as he stood up and stood behind the fox gently.

" You Yankee..' he whispered as Tomoe shook.. his eyes wide, " Your not welcome here... How about we send you to hell." he whispered making Tomoe flinch, his eyes wide before he yelped and quickly jerked around and went to slice the doctors face.. only his filed nails just slightly skimmed the mans skin and nothing happened..

The man nodded and then slightly caught his arm on his hand, But softly lowered it.

" How much verbl abuse did you go through exactly Tomoe?... And how much Physically?" he whispered as Tomoe flinched but then yanked his arm away, his eyes wide before he clampered them shut.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried out.. but his voice cracked... he didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know what this man was doing to him. What was the tactic that this man was thrusting on him? He didn't know but it was making him want to clutch the sides of his head and scream out.

" Leave me alone... " he whispered suddenly and shivered he hit the knob was hsi hand and weakly shivered. He tried to hit the door open but it was locked.. leaving the teen to shake and shiver.. he choked weakly from the door not opening and slowly placed his head on the door frame before sliding down weakly...

He stared at the door weakly and the man nodded slightly and then sighed out as he crouched down and softly placed his hand on Tomoes shaking arm... he then gave it a soft squeaze and sighed out,

" I know your terrified... but no one is here to hurt you..' he whispered as Tomoe shook his head... his breathe came out shakingly and for some reaosn he found his panic attack starting to slowly disappear... only that left him mad at himself as he jerked his head away.

Anger flared up in his mind and he quickly choked and buried his head... his heart was pounding...He hadn't had a panic attack in so long...so... So long.. Why.. WHY did he allow himself to get sucked in like that? He didn't want this..he wanted to go home.. Screw being mad at his parents he just wanted to go home already!

He wanted to leave...

" I think thats enough for today.." he whispered softly but stood up gently, ' You can go now after you clam down... here.' he whispered but handed Tomoe a cup of water... but Tomoe choked and then quickly got up and opened the door that the man had unlocked.. he walked out.. his breathing heavy before he glared at Inari and hissed slightly,

" Stay away from me!" he snapped and then quickly went to the elvator after picked up his backpack.. Inari blanched, his eyes wide before he quickly bowed and winced gently,

" S-Sorry!" he gasped but ran after the teen.. only the door shut and Tomoe relaxed in the elevator.. he breathed out.. his head spinning before the doors opened and he went ahead to the black car from earlier... he stood by the door before Inari ran up and blinked slightly from Tomoe pretending nothing had happened again.

Apparently he used his elevator time well...

Inari bit his lip slightly... so the theropy was deeper then he thought.. he didn't think scars would go that far from just something that just happned in shcool.. but tons of people around Tomoes' age was going through the same things... Some worse, some so bad that they killed themselves... And Tomoe was almost one of those kids..

" Tomoe. You really shouldn't run off like that...

" Open the stinkin car and lay off!" Tomoe suddenly snapped.. but his voice proved shaky and Inari thought it was best to do as he was told... He opened the car and sighed out as Tomoe got in... only when he did get in Inari grabbed his bag and emtpied it.

Tomoe watched with dark eyes... this is waht he had to deal with eveytime with INARI! He wasn't... going to do anything again! He slightly twitched before the man took his pencil sharpener,

" I'll give it back to you when I get you home.. I don't want you unscrewing the screw and taking the blade out..' he muttered as Tomoe stared darkly.

He wasn't even thinking about that.. thanks for the idea bozo.'

The teen sighed out weakly and looked ahead through the window.. only his mind was swimming and he was still slightly twitching in panic...

He knew he should of never come to this.. but noooo He was dragged... He wouldn't do this again. He couldn't, he wouldn't... it was to much for him... Way to much.

Inari sighed out weakly before taking Tomoe home... the ride was hard, and the more he stared out the window the more memroies shot through his mind and left his head hurting. He leaned his head against the window and shivered; not noticing the car stop... when it did he looked up weakly since his door was abrutly yanked open..

And he was softly pulled into warm, welcoming arms...

He paused, shivered and then whined as he nuzzled the person who was holding him close... He shivered his hands grasping at her as his breath slowly started to calm down rather quickly..

" Mom...' He whisered and shivered, tears in his eyes before he shivered again and she stroked his head softly... she was the only one who could calm him down. Through all this time, through all his attacks and panics... His mother was the only one that could calm him down.'

Tomoe shivered as Inair and Elisa sent the man a look,

" Thats enough for today.." She muttered as he bit his lip and nodded gently.. he then handed her Tomoes' pencil sharpener and her eyes grew wide before she glared,

" Stop taking objects from him.. your making him seem like a horrible person..' She whispered but then sighed out as she looked at her son and kissed his head.. She knew she shouldn't of agreed to this... but she thought that maybe he would get some help, only it just made things worse for him.'

Inari held up his hands in defense before the woman sighed out softly and et Tomoe go in,

" I think we shouldn't do this again..

" Bu-

" No..' Elisa whispered, " If anything it just torured him.. Look at him and tell me this is right!" She snapped as he sighed out weakly and put his hands in his jacket.. Inari had known Tomoe since he was a little boy... it was noraml for this to happen and yet he understood her concern in this matter. If it was his son Kento then he wouldn't want to do this again either...'

He sighed out heavily but nodded slightly,

" Okay.. I understand.." he whispered softly but then sighed out weakly, ' But what are you going to do?" he whispered softly leaving her to pause but then sigh out wealy...

That was a good question..

 _What was she going to do?_


	8. The Only One?

**_8\. The Only One?_**

* * *

Tomoe mentally twitched, dug his short nails into his palms and then headed into the school building... he had decided himself that he was fine, He was fine to go to schoola dn then emotional trauma that he had gone through years ago was not going to affect him this time.

He refused to let it bother him. He could get through this day anyway. The fox already knew he had missed to many days of school and he would have extra homework from the missed classes from yesterday. He knew this was going to get hard.. and his head was going to hurt like mad.'

But he had to do it.

The fox walked into the school building and sighed out when he heard the bell go off.. Of course he was late.. His mother tried to convince him not to go that day but deep down he knew that staying home and being babied was worse torture.. now he was going to get scolded either way for being late to school once again.'

The fox sighed out, knowing full well it was so before going to the classroom and seeing Nanami through the window... She was staring blankly ahead and for some reason he arched his brow..

Was she day dreaming again?

Stupid...

Tomoe grunted softly and opened the door before walking in and bowing his head weakly,

" Sorry for being so late..' he whispered as his teacher paused but nodded slightly, but propped his hands on his hips and almost huffed darkly,

" Make sure it doens't happen again.' he huffed but Tomoe nodded balnkly.. he didn't care if the guy got mad... if anything he just wanted to get this day over with... was that a crime or something?

He didn't know.. But he was still shaky from what happened the day before, his head hurt... so did his shoulders and legs from being up all night and sleeping on the couch once again. He was tired... and his eyes provedit as he took his seat and sat down slightly.

Nanami hardly looked at him, but when she did she paused slightly... What was wrong with him all of a sudden? He looked tired and exhausted, she didn't know how to put that given he was always full of energy, given his yokai ability.

So what was with Tomoe all of a sudden?

She bit her lip and swallowed softly, her eyes weak and confused before the teacher started to speak once more. To be truthful Nanami had went home the day before and got to talk to Ami and Kei at home. Thank goodness she was able to pick up the phone before her mother did...

She had flopped on her bed and listened and talked all night, but Kei taold her a little more about Tomoe that shocked her. After she left he seemed shut off it seemed... and then heeven was absent alot from School. She didn't know what that meant but it worried her. Ami even said she recalled some teacher going down the hall with the teen surrounded by them, as if they were hdiing something and didn't want others kids to worry..

She didn't like the sound of that and just the thought of it worried her to the very core.

What was it that Tomoe could of gone through? She wasn't suure but she had a feeling it also dealt with bullying in the school. Nanami knew Tomoe used to deal with alot to do with his tail and all; but he always pushed it aside..

Its not like it really bothered him what other people thought of him...

Right?

Nanami paused as the lesson kept up but she stayed with her thoughts focused on Tomoe... She didn't know why, he didn't like her.. in fact he hated her but she still was worried about everything, plus he left early with Inari-Sama the day before...

So what did that remotely mean?

She didn't know but she would try not to worry as the bell rung out and she sighed out weakly... The girl dragged herself up and then made her way to the hall, only she paused and looked at Tomoe..

He seemed pale... and slightly shaky, but she didn't know why as he pulled out his chair and got up. He sighed out weakly, picked up his bag and then paused slightly when he saw her watching him..

Their eyes met and Nanami paused, but instead of feeling her heart skip a beat like so long ago, she shivered... he was almost threatening and she was wondering what was going on in his mind at the time.

The girl sighed out but then got ready to leave... they had Gym today and she needed some air. If they ran today then maybe she could calm down a bit. She knew that they were running in the gym today so she had to go change...

So she walked ahead of Tomoe and ignored how cold the air was around him..

Whatever was bugging him wasn't her concern right?

* * *

Tomoe muttered to himself and wlaked into the boys locker room his eyes blank as he went to one side and opened a number locker that held his stuff from gym that was held last week. He needed soe air.. some time himself and with that nosey girl watching his every move he had wished he stayed home that day.

The teen muttered something to himself and breathd out, He pulled off his shirt and stripped it off over his head before grabbing another shirt that went to his gym outfit and pulled it on.

It ruffled his hair but he didn't mind at all, what he did mind was the long scars on his arms... So he slightly got the basketball braclets and put two on per arm. It covered most of the cut scars and you wouldn't realize it unless you looked close enough. He then changed to his shorts and sighed out slightly as he put on the little tag he was meant to wear when they did teams in classes..

He breathed out and lowered his hands, only he looked into the mirror on his locker and fixed his hair slightly before grunting and closing it.. Only when he did he saw a red headed boy leaning there... he smirked darkly, his yellow eyes gleaming slightly.

" Boo..' He whispered and Tomoe blinked but glared as he grabbed his towel and started to walk away slightly,

" Oi whats wrong Mikage? Chicken?" The boy smirked as Tomoe rolled his eyes and breathed out.. only he wasn't prepared for this like he usually was. he was usually ready for what this idiot had to throw at him.. but... but... After yesterday, his mind was still shaken up. So he closed his eyes and grabbed his duffle before the boy glared... so when tomoe bent over to pick it up the boy stepped hard on his tail and Tomoe yelped out in shock.

He twitched in pain and felt the tip of his tail quickly go up to his hand in a defensive fleet... This.. person... he winced slightly as the boy glared slighly,

" Don't ignore me Mikage...

" Leave me alone Akura-ou..." he whisepred slightly, his breathe shaky rom the sharp feeling. Instead he pulled on his shoe and winced slightly but then yelped but caught himself when he tumbled forward from a kick in his back..

He slowly paused, growled and then jerked his body around to glare at the idiot.. only his hands clenched ut nothing came out do to his claws being shredding down from safey messures..

" STOP IT!" h snapped darkly, his eyes feralled but the boy laughed out, throwing his head back in glee.

" Stop it.. Stop it.. Stop it.." he cooed " Ahhh.. Such a mommas boy that you can't even take up for yourself! Its pathetic really.. you should of stayed out of school... My friends might of moved but your still stuck with me buddy." he smirked slightly, ' Don't forget that..' he muttered darkly leaving Tomoe to glare slightly and jerk his head away..

Idiot... Stupid.. IDIOT!

Tomoe breathed but pushed past the boy making him glare slightly.

" Don't ignore me!" he snapped but then yelped when the gym door swung into his face an dTomoe felt himself snicker.. Idiot.. He always fell for that trick. Tomoe breathed out softly and made his way out..only he was dizzy now...

' You still have me Mikage... Theres no getting rid of me.'

It seemed to echo in his mind and everything seemed to come back to him from when he was little.. and it made his head swim faster then it had in a long time..

' Loser, Wheres your little girlfriend? She left you? ah how sad.. I guess she got smart and ran.'

" Shut up...' Tomoe whispered but winced slightly from the dark memories that clouded his mind.. he held his head and breathed out, but his breathes sounded more like wheezing and he soon found himself stepping forward and wincing out.. Only he felt his air ecape him... then a deep whimper..

No... Not in front of people... He couldn't think about everything, if he did; he'd have another attack come over him.. Sadly he winced slightly as everything blurred out.. he paused... slightly grabbed for a wall but landed hard on the floor...

He cried out and gasped in shock.. But only then did he feel someone grab his arm, He paused, tensed up and then quickly looked up... Only when he saw bright brown eyes he felt himself shiver...

Why was she getting invovled... she left. She left him to become.. to become this! He almost snarled and pushed her away.. but he noticed one thing that was wrong with the picture.. and that was that she helped him up... then he noticed the infirmary...

By that time things started to clear up.. and his heart rate sped down from the quick attack that he had. He had something tight on his arm and whne he looked he saw Nanami taking his blood pressure with an automatic machine. She read the digital numbers to a nusre who smiled and walked out to get something..

Only now he could hear and lightly felt himself blink as he stared up at the ceiling..

He was so stupid.

How did he manage to even let himself how an attack again he would never know. He wanted to scream, cover his face and maybe bawl.. But what surprised him was that... he had only had one person be able to calm him down, and that was his mother.

But this time it was...

His mind trailed off slightly and his hand squeezed something, only when he looked he saw Nanami's in his... The fox blanched mentally and almost quickly pulled away before Nanami stopped him.'

" You really do hate me don't you?" She muttered slightly and then sat on the edge of the bed... Tomoe paused, his eyes blank before he tried to turn his back on her.. Only he couldn't with the mear strength he had at the moment.

Which was close to Zero.'

" Leave me alone.." he muttered darkly and jerked his head to the side so he didn't have to look at her.. Only she paused and then sighed out sharply.. her eyes narrowed slightly but she poked his shoulder making him huff darkly and then look at her slightly,

" What..." he snapped but then blinked when she breathed out softly and looked away,

" I'm sorry...

" Thats not gonna help!" He cursed out and turned weakly only she stopped him slightly. She shivered but softly touched his arm her eyes weak.

" I know.. you have some reason to hate me.. And I am not going to try and find out any of your buiness Tomoe...' She paused weakly, ' But its not fair that you hate me when you have no idea why I left in the first place!" She tried to defend but then breathed out softly, ' I know I should of never left... I'm so sorry... I am... But... Passing out... or whatever that was.. it was bad Tomoe." She whispered before softly squezzing his arm,

" I know you hate me... I deserve that much. I've cause alot..' She whispered suddenly " and ... maybe you went through alot when I was gone... but I don't know that! I didn't know.. and Yes I should of been there..' She trailed off ' Give me another chance Tomoe.."She whispered but paused...

His back was to her.. his arm rested under his head as he glared forward. His eyes were dark as he looked out the window that blew about the infirmary curtain. The white room seemed to shine as the wind ruffled his white hair and whipped about Nanami's soft curls...

It seemed forever.. maybe only five seconds.. but forever all in the same before Tomoe opened his mouth softly and huffed gently,

" Take me home Nanami.' he muttered dryly, his eyes blankly staring at her.

Nanami paused...

So that was it? He hated her that much? She ... She sighed out weakly.. looked down and then let her brown hair gather in her eyes softly before she looked up and then nodded softly,

" Okay..' She whispered gently, ' I will.' She whispered but got up and helped him as well... he paused and then stumbled... he was still dizzy. His winced but almost fell over before he quickly grabbed Nanami's wasit.. She shivered suddenly but quickly supported him..

Her eyes were wide as she quickly gripped his arm, he yelped out and swallowed gently... he then bit his lip and got a determined look on his face,

" Just.. Get... Me.. Home.' he whispered and then swallowed sharply. He shivered softly But then wobbled as she nodded and walked with him...

She just wished he didn't want her to stay away...

* * *

Nanami sighed out and helped Tomoe by the door of his house.. but he quickly waved her off and glared slightly before gripping the door softly and pausing... he breathed out weakly.. and without thinking leaned his head gently on the door... his eyes were weak as he thought things through his head...

He breathed out gently, His heart hurting suddenly... mostly from hate.. and hurt; But he breathed suddenly and slightly titled his head to the side as he looked at the plants on the porch that led to the house.. Nanami stood there quietly... Her head turned towards the ground.

She didn't bother to say goodbye... Or so long as she turned on her heel and started to leave.. Only the air grew tense and Tomoe felt the words slipped past his lips gently... And slightly coursed out from the driness in his throat,

" Hey..' he whispered.. slightly wanting to grip the door, yank it open and vanish inside.. but his strength woudln't let him at the time. He breathed out.. not believeing his own words.. Should he do this? Should he let in the hurt and pain all over again? was this somehting he wanted to allow into his life once again?

What if she left again? What if she slightly disappaered just like before? What would he do then? No... He would try to give her a second chance... TRY... Tryy.. being the main key word of what he was thinking at the moment. He breathed out... cursing mentally before looking back at the door with guarded eyes..

" I'll think about it.." he whispered suddenly.. and the girl froze.. her school shoes stopped on the ground and she jerked her head about to look at him.. her eyes were wide... almost shimmering with unshed teas..

Before she pulled on a classical act that he never truly got used to when they were kids.

" OH THANK YOU TOMOE!" She choed and then hugged him from behind... Only she yelped and then quickly backed away. She couldn't just do that after all these years, she had to slowly earn that again.. and earn his trust once more..

She breathed out and stepped back.. holding up her hands since he didn't turn around.. he only grunted by the force of her hug... She then breathed out.. her breath almost stilled but she smiled behind her hand,

" Thank you..' She whispered before letting out an all to cheerful giggle..turning on her heel and then practically skipping down his porch steps and then running down the street to her home..

Oi..

What had he just agreed too?


	9. Lunch is on Me And Rainy Day Trouble!

_**9\. Lunch is on Me**_

* * *

Elisa sighed out weakly and stroked her sons head as he laid down, letting his white hair brush across her lap... He was uneasy when he came inside the house and she had to admit she was shocked he was there.

He had gotten released from school early not that she minded really, But she was also very worried. The shrink that he talked too really did bring out some bad memories in him and she felt horriable for allowing it; but now there was nothing she could do to help him.

He looked tired and she didn't know what to say to that as she stroked his head. He hummed softly and then yawned before closing his eyes and nuzzling her close, for some reason she gave him an odd sense of securtiy. Even if it was fake and so on.'

Tomoe bit his lip and let his thoughts fill his mind in confusion, he was tired and now his head hurt... mostly because he had once again alloed himself to Nanami back into his life...

He didn't know what he had been thinking but the fact that she was able to calm him down was a huge thing.'

He didn't like thi little fact creeping up on him once again. The thought of her calming him down like that, making him relax past all the terrible memories that he went through. All those... Those horrid memories.

But ...

They were all caused by her leaving, after she left.. he was so alone. Mizuki and Kurama was there of course, but he himself was alone in his school... so alone. His stomach had hurt so badly but then again it had suck into his gut.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly, he kept his head on his mothers lap and let her rub his head gently... He relaxed weakly; his mind slowly calming down just a bit, He sighed out and then softly buried his head into her lap, is eyes blank.

" I'm stupid..' he whispered before she weakly smacked his head and huffed slightly,

" Don't call yourself stupid! You have my brian cells and if you call yourself stupid your calling me stupid.' She puffed out her cheeks but sighed out weakly and nuzzled him a bit, " Why did you call yourself that?" She whispered leaving him to pause and then slightly look up at her... his eyes blank,

" I let her.. back into my life.. Its like I'm setting myself up for another failure at life itself. " he whispered softly and then groaned as he rubbed his face and tugged at his ears slightly to get to stop sticking at his head.

She smiled suddenly and then sighed out... She knew what was wrong. She knew how this happened; Why he had drew back... why no one was there for him; SHE sure wasn't there for him.

Elisa knew, that deep down.. loosing Nanami was a low blow for him. He needed someone at that time but no one showed, Maybe that was why he was suffering from all the scars that he had...

She slightly looked down at his arms as he laid there, but she instantly looked away, feeling guilty...

She didn't want to ... single out her own child, but.. everytime he got upset, Everytime he got annoyed and stormed off; She and Mikage.. were afraid of walking in on a pile of blood in the floor again...

And the face of a terrified boy staring at them.

Elisa sighed out gently and slightly tossled the boys hair, she smiled softly at him but paused and blinked when she noticed his chest changing rythme..

Ah.. he fell asleep. She smiled softly at this and then sighed out as she slightly wiggled her way up and covered him up softly with a blanket. He whined slightly and then relaxed making her chuckle softly.

That was her little boy.'

* * *

Tomoe groaned and let his head hit the desk in front of him... his eyes twitched and her ground his teeth when a familiar girl sat sideways in her desk and waved happily at him.

What had he done and welcomed back into his life!?

He felt like groaning, throwing a fit... crying. No. He couldn't do that. He was just shocked at the moment as he thought about how much Nanami Momosono was not only back in his life.. but she was also going to drive him crazy. He didn't like this at all... He really didn't like this...

His stomach hurt.'

The fox huffed weakly and gave her a blank look making her pause but then beam happily at him,

" Good Morning Tomoe!" She giggled softly making Tomoe look at her blankly, his head propped on his hand in a dull manner.. he didn't know what to say about all of this.. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything at the moment.'

He hated this..

And Yet.. he allowed it... He really did turn himself into a softy; Didn't he ...?'

Tomoe groaned slightly and then sightly looked forward making Nanami blink slightly in shock. She didn't know what to say to that much but then again he did just welcome her back into his life. She couldn't just push things and act like it used to be.  
She bit her lip but smiled weakly and looked forward at the bourd.'

She hummed under her breathe and looked at the teacher slightly as she tried to think about the lesson, But her lesson was fixed on alot of pain and confusion. Sure he let her back in but that meant nothing at the time; Right now she wondered what he was thinking as he stared blankly at the black baord.

Nanami's eyes showed her thoughts but she was jerked from her thoughts when the bell rang out. She blinked and paused slightly, her eyes wide in complete shock. Well then... Her mind had passed the time..

The girl jotted down the homework assignment and then shoved her book into her bag. She stood up and ten paused as she looked around, where did Tomoe go? She paused but then rushed out of the classroom to find him...

But she then saw him blankly leaning on the wall with a dry look..

Had he waited for her?  
No... This was Tomoe and even though he let her in he wouldn't simply wait for her right off the bat right? Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to go to lunch with him at the moment anyway- They didn't have enough cash to buy food and she already ignored lunch once. Two times would get Tomoe looking at her and he wasnt' stupid.'

Nanami breathed out weakly but then bounced up to him, She had to get back into his life... She didn't know why she wanted to so badly but she felt almost bad. He went through something, what... she didn't know; But she wanted to make up for leaving all of a sudden and without notice.

She left mearly to get her feelings for him to leave... That was all, And now she was back she wanted to make up things to him- As freinds of course. She smiled weakly and then paused as she looked around him and then up at him once more.

" Are you waiting for me?" She blinked as he stared at her blankly, he then, with a cool attitude- peeled himself from the wall and then started to walk ahead of her,

" I have too.. You'd get lost.' He muttered darkly, " Plus You and me are doing a classproject together.' He muttered blankly making Nanami blink in shock.

" Y-You want me to do a project with you?" She almost lit up until he deflated her mood and huffed slightly,

" Do you even pay attention in class at all. You and I were asigned partners.' he huffed slightly and then sighed out as he moved forward and slightly farther away from her. He didn't know or undertsand this girl.. and neither did he see her flush in complete embarrassment.

She could not believe this...

SHE DIDN'T HEAR THE TEACHER AT ALL!

Nanami whined under her breathe and weakly walked beside him, her eyes slightly showing how she didnt want to look at him now.. She breathed out weakly, her head hurt now but she felt herself pale even more when Tomoe joined the line to buy lunch.. Her eyes grew wide and she paused weakly as she looked around...

Then she breathed out gently and laughed weakly as she looked at him,  
" I'm not that hungry.. I'm going to sit down.' She smiled brightly and then forced herself to skip away. She managed to sit down and tried to breathe as her stomach growled. That was embarrassed in a whole new different sense.

Tomoe however arched his brow and shrugged blankly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared forwards before Mizuki skipped over to say hello. Although Tomoe seemed ticked off he muttered his hello making Mizuki smile. Nanami watched this slightly..

Tomoe said he didn't have anybody or that she left but she didn't understand that much. No body for what? And He had Kurama and Mizuki so she didn't understand what was going on...

Nanami sighed out weakly and rested her head on her hands, her eyes were blank making her look slightly out of it.. Its just that she was hungry and knew her mother would drag herself in from a tiring job once more.

She didn't know what she was doing, she probably should of stayed with her aunt but she was not going to think that right now.'

She was trying to start things over and fix them once more...

If that was possible..

Nanamis ighed out weakly and closed her eyes only to scream and then cover her mouth in embarrassment when a loud smack sounded in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she slightly looked in front of her...

A meat bun?

She blinked and slowly looked up to see Tomoe glaring at her bankly,

" Just eat it.. mention it and I'll shove it down your throat.' he growled making her shiver but nod in shock. Why was it that through all these years... Tomoe had always been the one to read her like this? Even though he still seemed annoyed by her...

He was still wanting to help in his own... werid way. And she was wanting to help in hers..

If she was allowed too..

Maybe.

Just the thought of her leaving must of set all her old friends on edge. She had left but it was because of Tomoe; When she liked him, she had been.. thrilled at first, but justhearing him talking about love.. left her young heart in a downward spiral, then when she found out that her mother could barely affrod a thing, well..

She left.

Not just because she liked Tomoe, but because her mother needed it, Plusher aunt was well to do and she treated her kindly. She was always welcome back to her house, but deep down she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back to that place, she didn't hate it. She loved it there with its high stairs and ten bedrooms of luxury.

But it wasn't home.. Her aunt wasn't her mother and the servant boys...

They weren'ts her friends.

She couldn't ruin her friendship with Tomoe, by falling in love with him. She had told herself that a long time ago and yet here she was with him in this cafiteria once again, she wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him and yet she was still skiddish herself.

She didn't like him anymore, but she was slightly surprised he let her back in, he was hesitant though.. and she wondered what had happened to Tomoe, what had happened to him to make him so bitter and drawn back? Why ddi he wear those colorful armbands...

And why did he look even better then he did before she left?

Nanami paused, her eyes widdened but she slightly looked at the bun and then nodded blankly. She wouldn't normally accept this it would show her weakness... But they only had rice last night and her stomach had been growling through all of the hours of class that morning.

So the girl peeled the wrapper back and shoved a large bite into her mouth. Tomoe arched his brow blnakly and then huffed under his breathe to show his displeasure,

" Pig.. but then again you always where. You'd think you'd learn some manners.." He muttered blankly and sat down himself. She arched her brow but waved it off slightly,

" Just because my aunt was well to do does not mean she forced manners on my Tomoe.' She muttered bluntly leaving him to roll her eyes,

" Then it was one of her flaws as well. Your family is patheitc.' he muttered under his breathe and opened his lunch. Nanami paused slightly at what he said.. Sure she was on his bad side but her mother and aunt had nothing to do with him... and she was about to say that until she noticed Tomoe wince out.

She blinked slightly.. her eyes wide, she didn't know what was wrong until she saw his tail tuck behind him. She blinked slightly, her eyes wide before they darted to the boys tat just passed by...

Did they just step on his tail?

" Oi!" She stood up suddenly and called out the guys.. but Tomoe felt his breathe leave him. He covered his eyes as if not wanting to be seen,

" Nanami..

" OI GET BACK HERE!

" Nanami...

" YOU GUYS-

" NANAMI!" he snapped and some .. no all the people were looking at them now.. She blinkd in shock.. and she could of sworn she saw his emabrrassment and sheer terror wrapped on his face..She blinked before he quickly got up and huffed slightly,

" Just leave it be.. I wanna be alone.' he muttered suddenly, grabbed his lunch and then left the area... He didn't want to think but Nanami felt her heart drop in her chest... WHy? Why leave that alone? She was poor but she never put up with the bullying like that... why would he?  
She didn't like this.. Not one bit...

Tomoe?

Tomoe...  
What happened to you and why?

* * *

Tomoe blakly sat on the roof and stuffed his face, not because he wanted ot.. but because he was trying to divert his mind from all the rumors that would spread now in their school. He mumbled something after biting into his rice ball... Hating that he was now the one acting like a pig...

" Oi. What a display? Nanami-Chan hasn't changed.

Tomoe blinked and then blanched slightly as he looked up.. he suddenly swallowed sharply and then glared weakly as he thought about it  
" That girl has so much impulse I'm surprised she has not exploded yet.' he whispered blankly and then went back to his food.. But Mizuki just laughed and grinned playfully at the thought,

" I bet she'd explode of rainbows and sprinkles..' he laughed but slightly looked at Tomoe and arched his brow slightly. He noticed it..

Dang it.

Hell..

Why?

" What?" Tomoe muttered bluntly leaving him to sigh out and then scratch his chin in a thoughtful way.. he hummed out hotly and smiled gently at the guy,

" You were talking to Nanami-Chan...

" And?" he snarled his lip and slightly bit into his mood.. he ignroed how his arms were itching from the arm bands and kept eating away..He didn't even know why he let her back in to begin with; maybe it was a mistake.. a terrible one.

" Its rare for you.' he smiled gently leaving him to pause but then sigh out bluntly. Maybe it was rare... maybe he was still hurt with her and he was trying the impossible... He didn't know.

He really didn't..

The fox sighed out weakly and then paused when the bell rang out.. Oh shoot.. he'd be late,

" I'll ignore this..' Tomoe whispered but Mizuki nodded in understanding. It was thoughtful and understanding. All that pain he went through with all the kids in the school... Nanami leaving... and Tomoe being a Yokai.. they all took a blunt hit.

But Tomoe got the worst end of it.

Mizuki smiled weakly but nodded softly as they both left to their classes.. Tomoe to his own.. But the snake sighed out weakly and bit his lip, He hoped everything would be okay for Tomoe-kun... he hoped.'

* * *

Nanami quietly walked home with Tomoe, her eyes wide as he stayed blank faced and facing forward.. She blinked in confusion and blinked.. her eyes wide..

She didn't know why she was walking home with him but then again it made sense... She breathed out weakly and then swallowed; So here she was... walking home with him... And it was akward... it was.. beyond awkward...

And when they got to his house Tomoe arched his brow blankly,

" You don't have to follow me everywhere..' he muttered ever so bluntly making her cirnge out.. Was she? She thougth they were walking home together?  
" Erm... S-Sorry..' She whispered in shock making him roll his eyes and then jiggle his house key in the door lock.

It clicked open and Nanami nodded gently at him before preparing to leave.. Only as she did rain started to softly fall... Nanami blinked, her eyes wide as she looked up at the sky.. She stood there for only a bit before the rain started in a heavy downpour...

Only she got soaked..

Nanami sighed out weakly, she couldn't see much but she would make it home... somehow.. She shivered and prepared to go before Tomoe rolled his eyes from the door.. He was dry at the moment but she was shocked when he put his bag down, walked into the rain and pulled her inside the house..

She gasped out in shock.. not only where they both soaked to the core..

But his parents were home.

She blinked in shock, she knew his mum worked but she thought his father worked at home, however she heard he had god meetings from time to time..She was shocked.. and when she looked around the house she couldn't help but be amazed by how it didn't change hardly at all.

All the memories... allthe Sashmochi that they ate and rubed the crumbs into the carpet... everything... this place..was such a great home.. Nanami smiled slightly but then paused when she saw Tomoe strip off his jacket and then grab a towel.

He dabbed at his hair and hummed out weakly from the cold before throwing a towel at her blankly..

He wasn't doing this because he wanted too. he had to do this or his mother would get so mad at him that he would have to scream... and he wasn't going to face her wrath anytime soon... Heck to the no.

Nanami blinked and whined before peeling the towel from her face and then ruffling her hair with the towel.. it smelled like their soft soap they used and when she looked up she saw Tomoe with his white shirt, it wasn't too wet... but it was just right and she paused blankly as she buried her face in the towel to hide her shock.

When had Tomoe matured like this? When had he gotten muscles.. and creamy skin that was soft to the touch... and welcoming... and warm.. eyes? When had he toned out... when.. when.. when? She shivered softly but covered her face, she ignored the thoughts in her mind but relaxed suddenly.

Her friend had grown up.. but she did too. She smiled slightly though, she had a chest now.. Not a big one but it was there! And her mother said her legs were a good feature on her body... They both had grown so fast... And she had not thought about it..

She dazed out but then blinked in shock when Tomoe arched his brow blankly,

" Are you gonna stand there looking stupid or are you going to snap out of it and listen to me when I'm talking?" he muttered ever so bluntly that Nanami couldn't help but be snapped out of her thoughts...

" Um..

He suddenly rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.. Then two seconds later he came out of the bigger bedroom and threw a large T-Shirt at her... His eyes were blank before he chucked some shorts and Nanami blinked a bit,

" They're moms.. You can borrow them.' he muttered and then went into his room to change.. She paused, Nanami knew this lay out from top to bottom.. Tomoe had a different room though.. he had the bigger one now that he was older.

She paused slightly and then went into the bathroom... She blinked but then slightly started to change, once she had managed to get out of her clothes she shivered softly and rubbed her arms to warm them..

She smiled weakly at this but then placed the shorts on.. they fit nicely but the shirt was rather big.. but then again His mother was blessed in all ways.. The girl sighed out but smiled softly and looked in the mirror.. She fixed her hair blankly but walked out to see the teen blanly turning the TV on..

Nanami paused.. and watched his.. His broad shoulder.. how his shoulder blades pintched togetehr just right behind his back.. and the way his body leaned forwards...

" Oi?" he snapped suddenly and she was startled but put a hand over her heart making him roll his eyes.. she was still skiddish beyond belief... stupid.

"I'm making something to eat... The rain won't let up for a while so you'll just have to sit down and act like.. well yourself.' he muttered darkly and walked into the kitchen.. it then hit Nanami that he was looking at the news..

Ah.. of course. It wasn't like he wanted her here. He didnt. He did not have any intrest for Nanami to be there, sure he let her back in, but that didn't mean a thing when it came to Tomoe Mikage.

He simply didnt seem to care.

Nanami sighe dout but sat down on the couch and stared at the the TV, but he mind wasnt in it.. her mind was set on her mother... holding al the buckets to the leaks in the roof when she got home. That was nothing she was looking forwards too.

She sighed out weakly.. her breath came out in a soft but shallow way and she stretched a bit before blinking when Tomoe came in and sat down some food.. She looked at it and almost smiled..

Soba..

She realxed from the hot dish.. it was heated up, she did know this.. but she didn't care. Why did she not care? Because they could not afford Soba.. and she loved the tatse of the noodles brooth. She smiled softly but relaxed as she nodded,

" Thank you..' She whispered but was only rewarded with silence.. Ah... he was either stuffing his face or ignoring her pressence... She sighed out but then softly ate a bit of the food.. And since she didnt know if she would be able to eat tonight, she ate quickly and relaxed when she sat her bowl down.

Tomoe let his eyes drift however to her bowl.. his eyes blank... What a pig, But then again that was Nanami and there was no changing that little fact about her.. he hummed but blew on his noodles and softly ate.

Wen he was finished he got up and cleaned out the bowls before coming back into the living room and sitting down oposite of Nanami.. She paused... buther eyes were glued to the TV... It was silent and apparenly she didnt like it.. because she opened her lip sand let out some words,

" Thank you..' She whispered.

" Nothing much.' he muttered bluntly and turned the channel.. She blinked but nodded slightly,

" Well you didn't have to.' she whispered. She wanted to drag out this conversation.. but she didn't know how.

" Yep.. well I did.. So drop it.' he muttered bluntly.. She didn't understand. Tomoe had been harsh before.. it was his personailty, but this levele of harshness... why did he let her back in if he was mearly going to hurt her like this again?

She didn't get it... He didn't take off his arm bands although they were slightly wet and deep down she didn't get it.. What was he hiding from the world, from her? Why was he so cold that he didn't seem to show a care about anything?  
Where was the little boy that would catch Sakura petals with her just to cheer her up at the bad times?

Had he gone forever?

She hoped not..

Nanami bit her lip and held her legs close to her chest, she shivered, not knowing what to think or say at this moment.. She looked outside, noticing the beating of the rain on the porch. She was cold and she was surprised Tomoe seemed fine, but then again...

Tomoe did have fox fire in his blood line. He probably hardly got cold at all, and when he did it was when the snow had settled perfectly on the ground. She paused slightly and bit her lip... her head hurt but she didn't mind as she looked at his back.

He just sat there, flipping through the channels... as if he was waiting for his parents to arrive. She sighed out from this and bit her lip, not knowing what to say sucked... Especially in Quiet times like this.

The girl bit her lip, then slightly paused when she looked at his tail..It seemed fine, after all he didn't seem to yelp out when someone stepped on it. But that was still wrong, and Tomoe was a strong person beyond what people could ask or think...

So She slightly paused and then slightly leaned down and touched the soft appendage... It was soft and fluffy, it was a bit firmer then she had imagined it would be but the thoughts of when she was little and wanting to touch the soft fur left her smiling as she slightly stroked its tip...

But she didn't see Tomoe pause, he was staring at the TV, his eyes blank until he felt something flick across his tail, it tickled at first... and then... Then..

He paused, his eyes went wide and he slightly lifted his head off his hand before je-rking his head around, his face completely mortified with the girls actions. He opened his mouth to scream but she slightly pressed her face to the warmth and looked at him slightly,

" Neh Tomoe? Is your tail okay? When those people stepped on it?" She blinked but his mind was complete mush by the time he felt her breathe on his tail... His tail was not made to be cuddled.. or pulled..

At least not by this girl.

His face flushed and he quickly took his tail from her and placed it around in and on his lap.. he pulled his legs to his chest and shivered slightly... W-Why did she have to even do that?

" What?" She blinked suddenly, " Did I do something wrong?" She blinked and he quickly treied to regain his breathe.. his mind slowly started to calm and he darkly looked at her.. although she hinted his embarrassment,

" Don't... Touch.. my tail.' He almost growled under his breathe and groaned weakly, his head now hurting from what she had done to him. He needed some air... or something to calm him down.'

He shivered but Nanami nodded and bit her lip from his feral eyes Oi.. Did she make him mad again? Tomoe however was flushed more then he liked to admit and kept his tail to himself... He didn't like that. Having his tail stroked like that. Maybe he would of been okay when he was younger but once he hit puberty..

Heck to the no.

No one was allowed to touch his tail.

Tomoe breathed out and stared weakly forward, his face slightly red with panic and slightly embarrassment.. he didn't even know why he let Nanami back in... Maybe it was because he was weak from his panic attack.. and his mind was clouded.

He still found himself getting mad at her with every passing second, and he didn't know why.. Yes he didn't know why she left but apparently she was wooed by her aunts riches and thats why.

He sighed out weakly, finally calmed down as his tail flicked softly back and forth on his lap... He sighed out weakly and held his head before the keys giggled in the doorway, He looked up, his ears alert before Mikage walked in.

And Tomoe felt his heartplummet suddenly when he realized what this looked like... Not only was he slightly red but Nanami was wearing his mothers short shorts and her large T-shirt.. what was worse was they were both wet. He paled suddenly from the thougths going through his mind and his father looked up and paused slightly..

He was followed by his mother who blinked and then gave Tomoe a , ' What is going on here?' Look. Tomoe whined menatlly and wanted to smack himself, of course this looked wrong. He was so stupid.

The teen paused and opened his mouth before Nanami blinked and then smiled slightly,

" Ah hi Mr and Mrs Mikage!" she beamed slightyl before giggling and standing up. Tomoe felt himself mumble smething under his breath and his mother eyes et his.. he winced and looked away while she arched her brow slightly.. She had never questioned her son because of his age and him being a teenager..

Not until now.

She sighed out weakly as the girl smiled softly,

" Tomoe let me stay because we both got soaked by the downpour.' She smiled suddenly and Gwen nodded slowly, almost taking in everything before going to call Gwen in case the woman was threating and freaking out at home.

Tomoe however sighed out weakly and let his head hit the table.. he didn't like company.. he really truly did not like it.

 _Especially when it looked like Nanami Momozono...'_


	10. Reasons

**_10\. Reasons..._**

* * *

Tomoe sighed out that night and carried a large box with him as Nanami held two large bags... Not only had Nanami stayed later then intended but they also had dinner together, it had been years since that happened.. And althougth she spoke nicely to his parents and all he stayed quiet and ignored any unwanted conversation.

He didnt even know why he had allowed the girl inside to begin with, She was such a dimwitted person, He coudln't remember what drove them to be friends before... not that he cared in the least.

But right now they were walking to her house, his converse was slightly wet from several puddles he stepped in and since Nanami only had her school shoes the nicely made things didn't let any water in. He sighed out weakly, he was cold and his hair, even though it had dried was slightly damp once again.

Tomoe mumbled something, still annoyed by everything as they walked. His head hurt and when they finally made it to Nanami's house.. well.. it looked worse then it had before. He arched his brow slightly.

He couldn't remeber really ever going to Nanami's house when he ws younger, but it had not always looked like this, had it? He wasn't sure and his mind trailed off before the girl waved him over and then opened the door.

There was harly a lock on it and that surprised him given the bad neighborhood.. He grunted and winced from the weight of the food on the inside.. He didn't get it but apparently her mother was having a hard time at work.. so his mother offered food for them.

He sighed out weakly from this, Not only did he have to walk her home like the way he was raised but he also had to escort her inside. He didn't like this and wished be could leave, he felt like he could pick up a disease any minute now and that itself was a gross thought for him.

The fox sighed out weakly and bit his lip as Nanami opened the door and ushered him in, Once in he arched his brow as he saw Gwen running back and froth with Buckets, trying her best to cover some holes in the roof to stop some leaks... He blinked.. and then paused as he looked around.

" Ah! Nanami!" She cried out weakly and then pouted, " Can you go outback and get the large basin?" She whined out and Tomoe blinked slightly.. A basin!? That much water!? He paled slightly but bit his lip as she then lookd at him and smiled weakly,

" Ah Tomoe over here.. sorry about that sweetie.' She smiled and suddenly helped him with some of the things.. the kitchens seemed to be falling apart too, and as he helped put some cans away he noticed something...

They didn't have any food..

Tomoe paused blankly as his mind went back to Nanami not bringing anything for two days straight and his eyes went wide in shock. Could of it been possible that.. they didn't have any food? He paused at this.

Ever since he had known Nanami she seemed tired and hungry, but surely not... Surely she had not lived here in this place for that long. He paused blankly and then sighed out, his head hurt but he tried to ignore it as he continued to help.

When Nanami left he himself had been annoyed but hurt more so then Mizuki and Kurama had been, its not like he was attached to her.. not at all.. But seeing her walk away with some unknown woman was a harsh thing for a child to see. Sure he was just beginning his teenage years then, but after that everything went downhill.. His hand paused slightly on a can but he pulled it back and continued to help.

When Nanami left he ignored his own feelings and just decided to go on and be himself.. that was he truly wanted, but then again people didn't like who he was or what he had to offer.

Tomoe sighed out blankly and paused as he kept helping, only he looked at Gwen and arched his brow slightly.. Should he pry for something like this? Something as serious as a delapidated house and harsh living envirements?

He paused but slightly bit his lip,

" How long have you been struggling?" he muttered but wasn't expecting an answer since he said it so quietly but Gwen blinked and then softly shrugged gently to herself,

" For a while..' She whispered gently, " Maybe even since Nanami was a little girl.' She smiled slightly and Tomoe felt his mind go back to when she left... She lived liek this for a while?  
Well no wonder she wanted to go to her aunts... Not only was it full of money and nice things, but it was full of food and sweet things. No wonder she came over alot to his house and bugged him.

No wonder..

But then again, had sheleft because of all of this? Was that his answer to this big puzzle? he didn't know and he wasn't sure he cared... If he had not helped to day he would of never known, and he wasn't sure if he should of known their buisness.

But one thing was for sure.

Nanami was good at hiding things like this, and he wasn't expecting the outcome of his visit. He arched his brow but stayed silent as he looked at Gwen who was humming slightly... she was young but sadly the woman was shaking weakly from the lack of food..

He didn't get it, why did no one ever tell them? Was it shame? Or was Nanami told not to bother anyone? He wasn't sure... Sure if this was why she left he'd understand, but why not tell him that was why she left the area?

Earlier he was annoyed by Nanami, pissed off and angery towards her, and maybe h was still that way to come extent; but that was soely because of what had happened to him when he was left alone. If Nanami had mearly opened her mouth they would of helped and she would not of had to move away fro so long..

But then again maybe that was just his wishful thinking. He wasn't sure but all he could picture was her sitting here and him... Him being in that god aweful shool with no way to get out... no way to get past the choking pain of the past.

But he didn't know Nanami was in this sort of position.'

Not that he cared...

Tomoe sighed out weakly and huffed as he placed the last can down and was thanked by Gwen... But he wasn't trly there.. he wasnted out of this place right away. He truly did. He was annoyed at Nanami.. and maybe he let her in because of his panic attack, but right now seeing hwo she lived was repulsive...

No he was sick with her, he wasn't that bad; But... Just seeing this left him having bad memories. Nanami Momozono used to be his best friend until she left.. then he went throgh hell. He went through hell alone. And Now Nanami was going through hell but his family was helping.

He didn't know what to think..

He didn't know if he cared.'

* * *

Tomoe blankly went home and sighed out blankly, He was tired and his head hurt. His arms felt like noodles... NOODLes from carrying those heavy boxes of food... But once Gwen saw a small chicken she started crying and latched on to him like a mad woman...

And his stomach turned from that moment.

He didn't know they had it that hard and just looking at Nanami and her cheerfu attitude aggervated him. How could she be so happy when he was so not? He huffed out slightly and placed his jacket down before seeing his mother sitting on the couch and smiling softly. She looked up but waved him over, having him sit by her and lean his head on her shoulder.'

She smiled slighty.. She had to admit she was shocked to See Tomeo and Nanami...alone... wearing clothes like that and being wet in her living room.. but once it was explained she relaxed. She also had to relax when she saw them there..not fighting and tearing at each other like meat.

She thought she would have to get them together but right now at the moment she realized she didn't have to worry about it. It surprised her but Tomoe was quiet once again leaving her to sigh out gently and then stroked his head.

Lately he had been more.. talkative, and she liked that.

" How was the walk over?" She whispered as he scoffed gently,

" Noisy..' he whisepred making her chuckle.. Ah.. That was her boy. She kissed his head and then sighed out gently, a soft smile pulled on her lips and she softly hummed,

" So what did you and Nanami talk about wen you guys were here?" She whispered softly making the teen pause.. only he mumbled something and slightly looked away making her pause..okay... he was ALREADY hiding things from her? She paused bluntly but slowly let herself cam down and let him have this one.. After all...Unlike all the teens out there Tomoe hardly ever tried to keep things to himself..

So She msiled playfully,

" Was it boy girl stuff?" She smirked as he suddenly gaged,

" With Nanami? Never..' he muttered bluntly making her grin,

" Ah.. But you two aren't little children anymore; You went through puberty and even though your fangs haven't come yet-

" Mum!" he defended and slightly looked away, his face tinted pink making her smirk slightly.

" Oh please... I might have to watch you two..' She smirked ever so slightly, " When you DO start your full moon weeks I might have to tie you down when she flashes those legs of hers.' She smiled and poked him before Tomoe sent her a , 'Kill me now' Look.

" I have no interest in her.. Shes a human and shes stupid.' he huffed out and slightly looked away blankly. He didn't see her like that.. who would? The stupid flastchested girl that used to bring him pine cones and other crap like that... that stupid girl that wore socks and slightly had to pull them up since they fell down so much.

She was a disater waiting to happen...

And she wasn't going to his disater... No. He was keeping his teeth and hands to himself. She was just childish Nanami Momozono.. and nothing could change his outlook on that.. But he did have a small change from her mothers attitude.

Maybe Nanami left becase they were so bad off... that didn't explain why they didn't ask for help.. But then again. Nanami was independant.. and so was her mother. Living with someone would mean depending on others.

And Nanami's dad was one that told them off on that. He left a while ago, he had heard. The man, he remembered would drop Nanami off.. smelling like alcohol and looking ragged.. while Nanami would be cheerful and sweet towards him. Tomoe wasn't sure if he liked him... he really didn't know but as they got older Nanami's personailty towards the man changed from admiration to, Why can't you be more resonsible?'

He rememebered him trying to give him alcohol for one of his birthdays... that sparked an argument between parents. Nanami would just look at the bottle and gag... Tomoe often wondered if she ever tried it... did he truly want to know now?

Not really...

Normal Nanami was scary enough, A drunk one? He wasn't sure what to think.'

But he did notice that Nanami had come from a poor family with a dead beat father.. Unlike his own family who had enough money to even have a retirement fund. He sighed out blankly and let his mother stroke his head slightly.

He didn't get Nanami Momozono...

He let her back in, but she proving to be more trouble then he needed; what was he going to do? He didn't know.. and neither did he want to know to much of anything, all he knew was he would have to deal with her at school... and that enough to make anyone scream.'


End file.
